


Shadows Of Memories

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident leaves Steve with partial amnesia - he's lost the last year of his life, which includes his relationship with Danny; Cameo appearances by my OC's Doctor Phipps & Nurse Tessa <strike>Battleaxe</strike> Bittlebaum (who pop in to some of my fics), plus the McGarrett's longtime next door neighbor Edna, who has an interesting business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accident

**Disclaimer: Why disclaim? If I owned them, would I be writing fic or hanging at Steve's house enjoying barbeque?**

**************

Monday morning began like most mornings.

Danny groaned as Steve returned from his morning swim, wide awake and with a big grin at 7:30am, cursing up a blue-streak as Steve dragged him out of bed and practically forced him into the shower. He bitched, as usual, that he liked to shower by himself. 

Steve ignored him, as always, and after a moment joined him, snatching the already-soaped washcloth from Danny's hand. Long arms slid around Danny's upper-body, roaming over his chest, slow circles caressing the muscles there. Danny leaned back into him and Steve washed up the left arm and massaged the cloth against Danny's nape, sliding it down the right arm. He pushed Danny forward a bit, soaping his back, down to the cleft of his ass, taking his time with each cheek before the cloth was pressed between the folds, one finger wrapped inside it, slowly gliding inside. He held his hand out, not needing to speak, and Danny squeezed some of the liquid soap onto his palm. As Steve's left hand washed Danny's ass, his right wrapped around Danny's cock, jerking it slowly, tonguing Danny's ear. 

Danny placed his hand over Steve's right, stilling it. "Not ready to come."

Steve nodded and removed his hands, kneeling down to wash Danny's legs before rising, holding the cloth out. "Your turn."

Danny lathered the cloth and took his time, starting with Steve's neck and chest. He lingered over each nipple, pinching them when he was done, then covered each with his mouth, sucking them into hard peaks. Steve's arms were next, and Danny loved to take his time with those heavily muscled biceps, going over each one a few times. He took the cloth and moved it down Steve's chest again, making Steve moan as he massaged the cloth along each hip bone, then taking Steve's cock and cleaning it with brief flicks of his wrist. He turned Steve around, the cloth finding its way to Steve's ass, and Danny groped each cheek then slid the cloth in between them. He soaped up his hand, one finger teasing before finding its way inside, his cock swelling, as a second finger joined in.

Steve braced his palm against the wall, arching his back, riding Danny's fingers, clearly wanting more, but Danny backed away. He turned and proceeded to excavate Danny's tonsils as they rinsed off, and then dropped to his knees. "Just say no and I'll stop, Danno." Steve stared up at him and pouted, knowing how much that look turned Danny on. "I won't be happy and I might cry, but I will stop if you say so."

Danny fired back with, "I'd pay good money to see you cry and I may one day tell you no as revenge for getting me shot."

"I haven't gotten you shot today." Steve tongued the head of Danny's cock, pressing it against the hole.

"The day is young." Danny's fingers moved on autopilot to Steve's hair and pulled his mouth down. 

Steve was happy he'd purchased a sponge mat for the shower - blow jobs before breakfast made for a happy Detective Williams, but they were beginning to take their toll on his knees. Not that Steve cared much; there was nothing he liked better than wrapping his lips around Danny's cock and turning his partner into a witless ball of goo. It made for mind-blowing sex when they came out.

"Steve - Fuck!" Danny's cock was buried in Steve's throat when he decided to pull back, holding his length in his fist.

"Danny, please." Steve licked his lips. 

"What's the matter?" Danny was grinning. "The big, bad SEAL can't take it?"

"The SEAL can take it...all the way." Steve pushed Danny's hips against the wall, his mouth descending again, ignoring Danny's moaned "Don't" and "Stop", knowing they were said for show only. And when Danny grabbed his hair and forced Steve back again, Steve went willingly. "Danny?"

"Bed," Danny ground out, almost breathless. "I want you, too."

Steve shut off the water, used one towel to dry them a bit and led Danny into the bedroom, pushing him backwards.

"Steve, we're soaking the bed," Danny whined.

Steve ignored him and lay down so the two were opposite each other. "I bet I make you come first." He propped his head on a pillow, grabbed Danny's ass and dug his nails into the flesh, taking Danny's cock deep once again.

"We'll see." Danny twirled the tip of his tongue over the head of Steve's cock. "I have magic fingers." He stroked along Steve's thighs with one hand, lightly massaging, while the other fondled Steve's balls as he took Steve into his mouth one inch at a time. 

There was no way Steve was losing, and he rolled them so he was under Danny, feasting on Danny's cock. He lifted Danny's hips a little, his cool breath blowing across the tip. "Fuck my mouth."

Danny shifted to his knees, murmured, "Damn cheater," and began to make a meal of his own with Steve's cock while he complied with Steve's request. With his knees surrounding Steve's head he slid his cock in and out, but he didn't give up Steve's. He was going to lose, he knew that, but he didn't care. His lips made love to Steve's cock alongside his tongue, and just when he was at the precipice, ready to shoot his load, Steve's phone vibrated. "Ignore it or die," Danny warned.

Steve's eyes moved to the side and he saw the photo of Chin. "Work."

"Yes, Steve, work - work on making me come." Danny grabbed the length of his cock and stroked over Steve's mouth - and then his phone went off, showing a photo of Kono. "I hate them both."

Steve smacked Danny's ass. "Do it, baby." Another crack across the cheeks and Danny sprayed come atop his lips, down his throat and dotted his face. "That's a good Danno," Steve crooned, licking his lips. "And I win." He slid out from under Danny, wiped his face on the sheet and called Chin back. He sat up, "We have a job to do," and went to the bathroom and cleaned his face properly, brushing his teeth again. "C'mon, partner, time to play cops and robbers."

"But Steve," Danny stood behind him, jerking Steve's cock, "you didn't get to come."

"You can make it up to me later." Steve removed Danny's hand. "We have to get to American Savings." 

"Hostages?" Danny grimaced, already knowing the answer. "At 8:04am?"

"One of whom is our new Governor, who was there to speak with the manager." Steve finished up, leaving Danny to brush his teeth.

Danny stood in the doorway scrubbing his teeth with a mouth full of toothpaste and mumbled something.

"Oh God, I actually understood you," Steve grinned as he took out Cargos and a Henley. "And no, you may not shoot him and make it look like an accident."

Danny finished and came out, taking a pair of black slacks and a green shirt from the closet. "Can we let SWAT do it? They don't like him either."

"Maybe next time." Steve stared at Danny's shirt. "Forest green?" He pulled on his Timberlands, lacing them up.

"It's the one I bought last week; you were with me." Danny put on his shoes and began to sort through ties. "Let's see...."

"No time." Steve grabbed him by the arm and ushered him downstairs. "Hostages await."

"Steve, I'm naked without my tie," Danny whined. "And I haven't had my coffee."

Steve ran into the kitchen and came out with a can of iced Espresso. "No tie and I let you drive." Steve dangled the key in front of him. "Deal?"

"If I get to drive the truck," Danny smirked, taking the proffered can and guzzling it.

"My truck?" Steve was wearing his aneurysm face. "But Danno...."

" **Our** truck," Danny reminded him, finishing the iced drink. "What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine."

"Okay." Steve reluctantly agreed. "But you'll be careful with it, right?"

Danny was a picture of innocence. "Of course I will, Steve."

**~~~~~~~~**

"Danny, slow down!" Steve warned. "The speed limit is 60!"

"And I'm only going 75." Danny pressed his foot harder. "Now 90."

"Danny...." Steve gripped the dashboard as Danny cut off an 18-wheeler. "Oh God, we're going to die."

"This coming from the man who considers _warp_ as a mark on the speedometer," Danny cracked, watching the needle pass 100.

"But that's when I'm driving!"

"Calm down, would you?" Danny pushed the truck to 115 and turned on the radio, shrieking the lyrics to "Sweet Child O' Mine." After that ended, Danny was singing along to "Crazy Train," and following that he located, and began to wail the words to, "Livin' On A Prayer."

"PULL OVER NOW!" Steve screamed. "You and I are switching seats; you cannot DRIVE!"

"Okay." Danny did as Steve demanded and both got out. "I didn't know I was that bad a driver."

"You're not," Steve settled into the driver's seat and smirked at Danny, "but you're easy." He kicked up the radio, "Buckle up, baby," tightened Danny's seatbelt and floored it, grinning like a madman as "Walking On Sunshine" blasted out. 

'Not as easy as you are,' Danny thought as he hid his own grin. He hadn't wanted to drive in the first place. He thought for a moment, opened the glove compartment and found a tie, smirking at Steve, who groaned to himself.

**~~~~~~~~**

It turned out the bank robbers were four college students who thought it would be a breeze to rob a bank first thing in the morning. They were easily subdued, and confessions were quick in coming. 

They all knew about Steve; apparently the leader of Five-0 was known as a "mother-fucking, ass-kicking, bat-shit crazy SEAL" on campus, who would "just as soon shoot you as look at you." And he struck fear in their hearts - and their bladders. Well, at least three of them - the fourth eyed Steve like a piece of meat and asked him out to dinner.

They were all taken into custody and some of the cops were lurking about, finishing up. 

Danny was chatting with a couple of them, tossing ideas around.

"A hundred bucks, Danny?" Sergeant Pete Warren asked, nodding to the Governor, who was speaking to the press. "I'll do it for fifty." He put his hand on his Magnum.

"I'll do it for free," his partner Mike Suarez said, "and both kneecaps."

Captain Price ambled over. "I hope I just heard wrong." As the three began to stammer, he added, "I'm a Captain, I get first crack, and it's going to be his damn jaw."

"I outrank you, Leo," Steve added as he joined them, "and if anybody's going to do something, it'll be me."

"I know guys who'll pay fifty apiece to watch you dangle him over a roof," Pete nodded quickly.

"No dangling!" Danny snapped. "If Steve takes him up to the roof, he has to toss him over."

"A little homicidal, aren't we, Danny?" Steve 'tsked'. "I am going to take care of this once and for all." He headed over to the Governor, the two walking away from the others, and it was obvious Steve was talking...and talking...and talking. The Governor opened his mouth, Steve put his finger up and shook his head, and began to speak some more.

Fifteen minutes later the Governor strode away from Steve, smiled at the men nervously, said, "You're all doing a wonderful job," got into his car and left the scene.

"What did you say to him?" Leo asked.

"Not telling," Steve shrugged, "so don't ask." He slid his arm around Danny's shoulders. "Back to Iolani Palace; paperwork awaits."

The moment they were settled in the truck Danny turned to Steve and leered at him. "If you tell me what you said I'll blow you on the way back to HQ."

"You'll blow me anyway if I ask you nicely, and stop talking in acronyms; it sounds silly."

"How about if I just say please...and pout?" Which Danny did.

"Fine, Danno; remember when I told you I **knew** people?" Danny nodded and Steve smiled maliciously. "I threatened to have him drafted."

"My hero," Danny sighed theatrically.

"Now, about that blow job...."

"Pull over, Steven," Danny groped him, "and let me finish up what I started this morning."

Steve drove a couple of more miles until he saw an exit that also designated a park, with plenty of trees for cover. He continued up the dirt paths and into a heavily concealed area where he finally stopped and killed the engine. Steve unbuckled and stepped out, leaning against a tree. He unzipped, taking out his cock, which was hard and already leaking. 

Danny was looking around, making sure nobody was watching them; that was all they needed, an arrest for indecent exposure - or worse.

"Get on your knees." Steve pushed on Danny's shoulders until he dropped. "Put that mouth of yours to some good use." 

Danny took the head into his mouth.

"No teasing allowed." He grabbed Danny's head and pulled his mouth all the way down. "Yeah, just like that, Danno." He drove as deep as he could, holding Danny's head steady. Steve felt the nails digging into his hips and knew that was one of Danny's ways of telling him to stop for a moment. So of course he did, lifting Danny's head off of his hard-on. "You okay, baby?" Steve was petting his hair. "Too much?"

"No, just a little unexpected." Danny took a breath, his eyes staring upwards, meeting Steve's. "You taking charge is my biggest turn-on." He licked Steve's length, lingering on the thick and pulsing vein, making Steve shudder. 

"Cocksucker lips are what you have." Steve eased his cock between Danny's lips. He slid deeper, fingers threading in Danny's hair. Steve was ready to pull Danny's mouth further down, but he didn't have to - Danny was doing it on his own. "Ooh, Danny, baby, swallow me." Steve twisted his hips, feeling the tip resting at the back of Danny's throat. "I love my little cockslut." 

Danny snapped his head back. " **Don't** call me little."

"Shut up and suck me," Steve ordered.

"No," Danny was clearly being defiant.

"Yes." Steve shoved his entire length back into Danny's mouth, listening to him gag; he knew Danny liked this game. If Danny really didn't want it, he would have let Steve know. "Your mouth is so hot and wet."

Danny raised his hands to Steve's ass, squeezing the cheeks. 

"That's it, Danno." Steve pushed Danny's head back a bit then pulled it forward. He glanced down, meeting Danny's darkened eyes. "Mmm, yeah, so damn good." Danny forced a dry finger inside Steve's hole, crooking it a tiny bit. "Oh fuck! I am not going to last!" Danny's teeth grazed the sensitized skin and that was it for Steve. "DANNY!" His orgasm hit him faster than he expected, and he released his hold on Danny's hair and tried to pull back, but Danny wouldn't budge, and Steve had no choice but to come in his mouth. 

Danny finally drew back, drops of come over his lips, and he licked them, giving Steve the most lascivious look Steve had ever seen. 

"Jesus, Danny," Steve gasped, "if I ever find out who taught you that, I'll either kiss them or kill them." He pulled Danny to his feet, taking his mouth in a filthy open-mouthed kiss. "God, what you do to me."

"You mean turning you into a total Neanderthal?" Danny rested his head atop Steve's shoulder. "That was hot as hell."

Steve fingered Danny's cock, taking it in his palm. "How about I return the favor?"

"Later, Steven, I am done for now."

Steve traced Danny's ear with his tongue. "I'll let you drive and do you in the truck."

"You can do it on the way home." 

"Okay, but if you don't let me, I will cry, I promise you that." Steve searched his many pockets, finally finding the package of wipes and cleaning them both. "You are amazing, and your blow-jobs are going to be the death of me." They returned to the truck and Steve reached into the glove compartment and tossed Danny a small bottle of Scope. "I know you hate the aftertaste."

Danny rinsed and spit, then handed the bottle to Steve, who did the same. As they settled into their respective seats, Danny smiled at him. "Thanks, babe."

"For what, Danno?" 

Danny slid across the seat and kissed him. "For loving me."

Steve started the engine and his mouth split into a broad grin; he didn't need to say anything, knowing his expression said more than any words could.

When they finally made it back to the office, Chin and Kono just stared at them.

"Mixing business with pleasure?" Chin asked, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"What? How did you....?" Danny wondered aloud.

"You've got that just-fucked look," Kono snickered, heading for the safety of her office.

"But I didn't - he didn't - we...." Danny stammered and shot a glance at Steve, who just shrugged. 

"It doesn't matter, Danno, you do; I on the other hand - don't." Steve went to his own office, hiding his smug grin.

"I have work to do." Chin couldn't help himself - he began to giggle.

Danny just murmured, "You're all nuts," and went to his own office to finish up some paperwork he had been neglecting.

**~~~~~~~~**

Lunch was sometimes a hurried affair for the task force, if they even had time to eat, but except for the early morning robbery, the criminal element was apparently taking the day off. And so it was that at 1:00 Steve entered Danny's office waving his wallet around.

"You gonna pay me to suck you now?" Danny cracked. "Twenty bucks, and for fifty you can bend me over my desk."

"Do you always think about sex, Detective?"

"I didn't used to, but you bring out the degenerate in me."

"Danny...."

"For a hundred you can spank me." Danny blew him a kiss. "Two hundred and I'll...."

"You'll what?" Steve challenged.

"I'll sit through _Navy Seals_ yet again and not make one army joke."

"How about," Steve leaned down and kissed his way up Danny's face to his ear, "I take you...."

"Home? To bed?" Danny licked his upper lip. "The kitchen table would be nice." 

Steve blew in his ear. "To lunch, you pervert."

"You buying?" Danny asked.

"Why do you think I'm showing you my wallet?" Steve turned him so they were facing, intending to steal a proper kiss, and nearly tumbled backwards as Danny practically jumped out of his chair.

"Let's go! Food awaits!"

"I love you, too, Danno." 

**~~~~~~~~**

They went to their favorite sandwich shop and Steve told Danny to order anything he wanted.

For a change they made mindless conversation, discussing everything from the refrigerator (which Danny thought was too small) to what color to paint the bedroom (Steve wanted neutral beige, Danny was all for slate blue).

Steve was coming back from the counter with their coffees and when he got to Danny his hand slipped and the coffee splashed on Danny's shirt. He stared at the mess and took a step back. 

"You...this is a new shirt and you have destroyed it!" Danny stood up and the two began an impromptu dance around the table.

The servers were watching; they were more than familiar with the task force, and had seen Steve and Danny go at it more than once. It had become entertainment for them.

"I swear it was an accident." Steve was apologetic. "I'm sorry, Danny, really I am."

Danny was ready to accept the apology until he saw the corners of Steve's mouth twitch. "You've hated this shirt from day one."

"Okay, I'll say it, I hate that shirt," Steve admitted. "It's green and clashes with your eyes."

Danny stared him down; at least he tried to. "You are buying me two new ones to make up for it."

"You want new shirts, Danno? You catch me and I'll buy them." Steve would buy them for him anyway, but this was too much fun.

The two continued their little 'dance' and when Danny lunged, Steve sidestepped him and ran from the restaurant, intending to lose Danny, for a moment, in the crowd.

Danny chased after him, fighting back his own laughter as Steve turned and grinned at him; he then watched in horror as Steve ran into the street without looking.

The car didn't even have time to stop.

Steve flew onto the hood, his head cracking against the windshield and he lay there for a moment before he rolled off onto the pavement.

Danny was on his phone in an instant, calling 911, advising of an officer down and screaming at them to get an ambulance there. He knelt down, looking his partner over, afraid to touch him; if there was anything broken he might do more damage if he tried to move him. "Hey, Steve, the ambulance is on its way." He noticed the blood and saw it was coming from a gash in Steve's head. "Don't even think about dying on me; Grace signed you up for a parent's night thing."

"I'm sorry about the shirt, Danno." Steve was mumbling half to himself. "Lunch ruined...always telling Gracie to look both ways and I don't...shitty parent huh?"

Danny took Steve's hand in his. "No, you're a good dad." He didn't know what to do; Steve's eyelids were fluttering and his grip was weakening in Danny's. "Nonono, you have to stay with me; that's an order, McGarrett."

Steve muttered something garbled and waved Danny's face to his, and when Danny was close he whispered, "Head hurts."

If Steve was admitting to pain, Danny knew it was bad. "The ambulance is coming, babe."

"Guy that hit me, toss him off the roof, 'kay?" Steve's eyes closed and he went still.

"Steve?" Danny had been trying to stay calm, but he was close to losing it. "You have been shot, stabbed, poisoned, thrown out of a plane and...and you don't get to die like this." He felt the hand on his shoulder and he turned around, seeing the ambulance.

"Danny," the EMT said softly, "you need to move so we can check on Steve."

Danny moved out of the way. "Don't let him die."

The EMT took Steve's vitals and he was moved onto a stretcher, still unconscious.

Danny got into the ambulance, just sitting there, staring at Steve. "I have to call...."

"We already got in touch with Chin and Kono; they're going to meet us at the hospital."

"Don't let him die," Danny repeated.

"The stalwart SEAL?" The EMT attempted to cheer him; he knew the task force quite well as his team was usually first on the scene. "If that header off the building last month didn't kill him, nothing will." He patted Danny's shoulder. "Steve's breathing steady, his pressure's okay, and I am sure he will be demanding to go home within an hour."

When they arrived at the hospital, which seemed like hours to Danny, Steve was taken into an ER examining room while he was refused entrance. He nearly bullied his way in, but was reassured that all would be done to make sure Steve was okay.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny was pacing in the waiting room as Chin and Kono arrived. 

"They won't tell me anything." Danny stalked over to the nurse's station for the fifth time, and the nurses all scattered; he was scaring the shit out of them. He turned to Chin, gritting his teeth. "What did you find out about that driver?"

"He's clean," Chin told him, "not even a moving violation. He was only going about 10 over the speed limit, which is a plus, because Steve might have been hurt worse. It was a stupid accident, Danny."

"I shouldn't have started a fight with him," Danny said to himself. "It's my fault this happened." At their looks, he explained. "It's just a shirt, you know?"

"It wasn't your fault, Danny," Kono tried to soothe, "you know that."

Danny was about to answer her when Doctor Phipps joined them. "How is he?"

"He's awake and aware, and asking to leave already," Phipps explained. "But I have told him in no uncertain terms that he is staying overnight."

"He's going to be all right?" Kono asked.

"Steve has a hard head, thank goodness," Phipps continued, trying to calm them, "but he suffered a concussion, along with a few broken ribs. Other than that, he'll live."

"Then why do you look so nervous?" Danny asked, knowing their doctor quite well. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Due to the head injury I asked him the standard questions about himself, and he answered them all." Phipps took a breath. "He also told me that he is the head of the Governor's task force, he recruited Chin Ho and Kono, and his new partner is an ex-Jersey cop with a lousy attitude and a mean right hook."

"And?" Kono prompted.

"He identified himself as Lieutenant Commander Steven Joseph McGarrett of the United States Navy."

"That's not right," Chin pointed out. "He resigned his commission just before DADT was repealed, so he and Danny could live together without fear of a dishonorable discharge."

Two words stood out to Danny. "New partner?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and had an alarming thought. "Oh shit; what date does he think it is?"

"According to him, he shot Victor Hesse a couple of weeks ago," the doctor explained. "As far as he's concerned, it's October, 2010. And yes, I did explain what happened, and gave him today's date."

"Can we see him?" Kono asked. 

"Yes, but I don't want you mentioning anything about the past year just yet."

"You're talking about our relationship, aren't you?" Danny asked point blank. 

"Not just that Danny; all of his personal memories of the past year need to be given a chance to return on their own. However, anything work-related is another story." The doctor put his palm up. "And even with work, don't throw too much at him. Your general cases are all right, but I don't think it's a wise idea to mention what happened with Pat Jameson, Wo Fat, or his brief incarceration until we can see what he remembers over time. The shock might be too much." Phipps waved his arm out. "Now you can visit with him."

The three were quiet as they entered the room, but Steve was smiling as he saw them.

"Hey guys," Steve laughed a little, "I've been told I had a car accident. Was I chasing a bad guy?"

"You didn't look both ways," Kono explained, "and the car didn't have time to stop."

"I got hit by a car crossing the street?" Steve looked incredulous. "That's not like me."

"You were - distracted," Danny told him, sitting down. He took Steve's hand in his and brushed his fingers over the knuckle.

Steve snatched his hand away. "What distracted me? Your tie?" He pulled at it. "You need something else to wear; I don't think you have any fashion sense." 

"I have no fashion sense?" Danny was ready to start in on a rant, but Chin noticed and stopped him.

"The doctor says Steve needs to rest," Chin placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Remember?"

"I think I'm going home." Steve began to get up, but Danny pushed him back. 

"Oh no you don't; we promised the nice doctor you would stay put until tomorrow."

Steve ignored him and pulled the sheet away.

Chin felt it was prudent if he spoke up. "Steve, even for you, a concussion is nothing to be so blasé about."

"Fine," Steve conceded and lay back down.

"You get to leave tomorrow," Chin added.

Danny had sort of faded into the background behind Chin and Kono, staring at his feet; he felt like the odd man out now. He beat a hasty retreat to the hall, unshed tears wanting to fall.

Kono noticed, said good-bye to Steve, and followed Danny. "Hey, boss number two; are you all right?"

"The last time he was in, I guilted him into staying by telling him Grace would be upset if something happened to him; a fat lot of good that would do now." Danny closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then opened them again. "Kono, if he would have died...."

"Don't you finish that sentence, Danny Williams, because I will kick your ass and you'll be sharing his room." She pulled him into a hug, feeling his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight. "It'll be okay, Danny, you'll see."

"What about the house?" Danny was thinking. "How do I explain why my things are all over the place?"

"I think we can solve that," Chin said as he joined them. "Follow me."

**~~~~~~~~**

The three spent most of the day rearranging things, moving all of Danny's personal belongings into both the garage and one of the spare bedrooms. They removed photos of Steve and Danny, leaving a few for show, and didn't touch any of the task force.

By the time they were done, it appeared as if Danny, for all intents and purposes, was crashing in Steve's house.

Chin and Kono offered to stay, but Danny declined. He insisted he would be all right, and he would pick up Steve in the morning. 

The moment his friends were gone, Danny went upstairs to take a shower. He brushed his teeth and slid under the blanket, but he couldn't sleep. Too many nights he had spent there without Steve when his lover was in the hospital, and vice-versa, but this time was different.

The man he was bringing home tomorrow didn't know who Danny was or what **they** were together. 

For the first time in months, he felt truly alone.

**~~~~~~~~**


	2. Home Is Not What It Used To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes home & Danny has a cover story as to why he's living there; Danny angsts and remembers their first time at a barbecue at Chin's Grandmother's house and it was a doozy.

Danny didn't sleep most of the night, and when he did doze off, it was only for a few minutes at a time. He called the hospital numerous times, just to check on Steve, and the nurses, who all knew him (and Steve) just kept telling him Steve was sleeping, and that Danny needed to get some rest himself.

Before Danny knew it, it was 9am, and he made one more call to the hospital, and they let him know that yes, he could come and pick Steve up. He didn't even bother with coffee, he was on an adrenaline high, and he threw on jeans, a tee and his sneakers, got in the Camaro and hit the police flashers, breaking the speed limit to get to the hospital. He wasn't one to normally drive like this, but he really needed to see Steve. He parked in the Doctor's area and nearly ran over a half dozen people on his way to the elevator.

Of course once again, being that Danny lived Murphy's Law, Steve was leaving the front entrance of the hospital while Danny was entering the back. He entered Steve's room and then went directly to the nurse on duty. "Where's Steve McGarrett?!"

"He isn't in there?" She replied, picking up a chart. "He should be."

"Should be?" Danny bared his teeth, looking like a rabid dog. "Well he isn't, so why don't you go and find out where he is?"

"Stop threatening my staff," Tessa Bittlebaum said from behind him, taking the chart. "Like she said, Steve should be there, and if he's not, well, you're the detective, so track him down."

"Just what I need," Danny faced her, "you and your wit."

Tessa stared down at him; as a norm she had almost two inches on him, but she was not in her uniform now. She was wearing a pair of heels and had almost five in them. "Calm down, small fry," she snickered, "I'll find out."

"Can the pet names!" He snapped, having to stand on his tip-toes to look her in the eyes. "Just find him!"

"Okay, **Daniel** , take a breather - sheesh!" Tessa picked up the phone and called security, and hung up a moment later. "Business as usual; he left the hospital on his own - what a surprise - and had them call him a cab. I'm sure he's going home and according to his chart," she looked it over, "he was scheduled to be released today anyway."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Danny sighed, the two going to the elevator.

As they rode down, Tessa looked him over, seeing that he hadn't slept and how worn down he was. "He'll remember you; just give him time."

"Yeah, remember me - he told me he knew me all right. I'm the mainland cop who has no fashion sense." Danny laughed a little. "This coming from the man who has a closet full of Cargos and tees and nothing else."

As they exited the elevator and headed to their respective cars, Tessa stopped and smiled, all pretense of teasing gone. "He loves you, Danny, and nothing will change that."

"And what if he never remembers that?"

"He fell in love with you once and he'll do it again." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "You're hard not to love."

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked suspiciously. " **That** scares me."

"Because today I feel like it; tomorrow I'll call you 'Papa Smurf' again." 

"I'm feeling better already."

Tessa gave him a small wave over her shoulder.

"Thanks again," Danny shouted, before he got into the Camaro. He made a call to Chin, and found out that Steve had gone to headquarters, wanting to be brought up to date on the task force. Danny told Chin to keep him there, as that would give him more time to make sure everything was properly 'rearranged' in the house.

Chin let him know they would keep Steve busy for the rest of the day and call before they brought him home.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve entered his house with a smile, looking around. The place looked the same after a year, except, he noticed, for a few more photos on the walls. He looked at them, seeing his team, a few with Danny, and some others with people he didn't remember. He studied them, seemingly looking for one.

"Something the matter, Steve?" Chin asked.

"I thought there was a picture of me, Dad, and Pat, but it's not here anymore."

"Haven't a clue what happened to it." Chin feigned ignorance. How could he explain to Steve that all photos of Pat Jameson had been removed by Steve himself?

"Welcome home," Danny grinned as he came in from the kitchen. "It's about time."

"Uh, thanks, Danny." Steve stared at his partner, who was in jeans and a tee. "You're not wearing a tie."

"I'm not at work." Danny nodded to the kitchen. "I finished putting the dishes away, knowing your anal self would want everything nice and neat."

Steve looked around. "I think I'll be okay, so you can all leave; I'll call if I need anything."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Steve, I sort of live here."

"You live with me?" Steve was surprised. "Why? I seem to remember you living in an apartment."

"Yeah - about my apartment...." Danny started.

"Condemned!" Kono said quickly.

"Right!" Chin added. "And Danny had to go somewhere, so you said he could live here until he found another place."

"How long?" Steve asked.

"Four months." "Two months." Chin and Kono both said at the same time.

"Which is it?" Steve wanted to know.

Danny stared at Chin and Kono, but thankfully he was a quick thinker. "Four months since the building was condemned, two months since I moved in."

"And you haven't found another place?" Steve was curious now and picked up his phone. "I could help you look; I know people - at least I think I do."

"Not until you're better." Kono snatched the phone from his hand. "The doctor said you shouldn't be alone."

"What if you lose more of your memory?" Chin asked with a quick nod. "You could regress to 12 or something."

"WHAT?!" Steve shouted.

"The mind is a strange and unusual place," Kono said seriously. 

Steve threw his arms up in the air. "Fine, he can stay until Phipps gives me a clean bill of health, and then we'll get in touch with a realtor. I'm going to get something to eat." He went into the kitchen, deciding they were just worried about him.

Danny shook his head at Chin and Kono. "You couldn't come up with a better story?"

"We're leaving now." Kono headed for the door.

"No!" Danny grabbed her arm. "You can't leave me alone with him."

"Why not?" Chin asked. "He's still Steve, not some stranger."

"Try kissing him," Kono suggested. "That might bring his memories back."

"I can't," Danny said, chewing on his lip. "He doesn't even know me. He thinks we pretty much just met. And if you'll recall," he added, "he and I were both straight until that night at your family barbeque!"

"Oh please," Kono rolled her eyes. "Totally straight men don't make like rabbits in springtime the way you two did."

"Okay, I wasn't, but he was."

"Fine," Kono smirked, "but given time I'm sure he'd love to learn to fondle your ass again." She craned her neck to look at it. "And if he won't, I will."

"You're a pervert, Kalakaua, and you're fired." Danny nodded at her in a 'so there' motion.

"If I'm fired, who's going to make your coffee in the morning?" Kono looked rather smug. "Steve?"

"Point taken," Danny agreed, thinking of the pisswater Steve considered coffee, "you're unfired...for now."

"You could do it again with him," Chin shrugged. "Like that night at the barbeque."

"You think we should both get wasted?" Danny eyed him like he was insane. 

"It worked the first time," Kono laughed.

"I changed my mind - get out!" Danny opened the door. "You two are no help whatsoever."

"Call us if you need anything," Chin reminded him, and handed Danny a flash drive. "Give this to him - it's sort of an 'unofficial' guide to the task force over the past year."

"Go." Danny shut the door behind them and set the alarm. "This is going to be fun," he muttered to himself. Entering the kitchen he noticed Steve staring into the freezer. "Deciding what to eat?"

"Burgers." Steve took two out, unwrapped them and put them in the microwave. "What are you eating?"

"I'm not sure." Danny opened the refrigerator and poked around, finally finding what he wanted. "Leftovers." He waited until Steve was done, then heated up his own dinner, joining Steve a few minutes later.

"Macaroni and cheese?" Steve turned a slight shade of green. "Do you know what's in that stuff?"

"Yes, I do," Danny blurted, thinking, 'and you've learned to enjoy it also.'

"I don't eat processed crap." Steve took a bite. "Now this is nutritious; soy burgers."

"I know what they are and excuse me while I vomit." Danny purposely moaned as he ate. "This is **real** food." He began to shovel it into his mouth.

"You're a pig."

"You wanna see a pig?" Danny chewed a bit more then opened his mouth.

"I just lost my appetite." Steve picked up his plate, dumped the remainder of his meal in the trash, washed his plate, made a disgusted face at Danny and headed upstairs.

Danny couldn't eat anymore; he had forgotten that this wasn't the man he'd been living with. These days Steve reverted to a bratty child and showed Danny his food also, and would then begin to eat whatever was on his plate with his hands just to be annoying. He did allow himself a small laugh as he remembered Steve eating mashed potatoes with his fingers and then throwing them at Danny, which had turned into a mini-food fight; that had segued into sex on the kitchen table. Taking care of his own dish, Danny went to the living room, sat on the couch, propped his feet up on the coffee table and put on the TV. 

Steve joined him a few minutes later, wearing sweats - and no shirt.

Danny took one look and had to fight the urge to jump him. "You have a preference?"

"I'll watch whatever you're watching." Steve stared at the TV for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said."

"Not a problem," Danny replied, not taking his eyes from the TV. 

"Danny, I saw a Camaro in the driveway; I thought you drove a Mustang."

"I did," Danny told him, "until my partner drove it into Kealakekua Bay."

Steve was confused again. "Why would I have driven **your** car into Kealakekua Bay?"

"Oh, I don't know." Danny laughed a little. "Chasing a drug dealer, perhaps?"

"I'm sorry."

"Steve, it was a year ago, and I have long since forgiven you. Besides, I like the Camaro better." Danny sighed. "And so do you."

"You let me drive your car?"

"I don't **let** you," Danny clarified, "you just **do**."

Steve didn't know how to reply to that, and Danny seemed upset with him, so he opted to stay quiet and watch the movie. For reasons he didn't know or understand, Danny's mood was bothering him inside.

As for Danny, although he was staring at the screen, he wasn't watching - not really. His mind kept drifting off to things he and Steve had done over the past year. Being he had barely slept the night before, he began to fall asleep, and didn't even realize he was tipping over, his head resting in Steve's lap. 

Without thinking, Steve absentmindedly ran his fingers through Danny's hair, 'shushing' him as Danny murmured in his sleep. He stared down, watching Danny immediately calm at his touch. Danny was kind of cute when he slept, all the worry gone from his face, almost at peace. Steve didn't want to move, he was enjoying this position, and his fingers continued their ministrations for quite some time. But when Danny turned his head and his lips began to press kisses into Steve's stomach, he got nervous. "Danny?"

"Sleepin' here, babe," Danny whispered, before his head shot up, along with his body. "Oh shit."

"It's okay, partner, you were sleeping." Steve had the urge to make Danny lie back down; he seemed edgy again.

"Bed - I'm going to bed." Danny stood up. "Good night, Steve."

"Good night, Danny." Steve watched his retreating back and did notice that Danny took two steps on the stairs before he paused and went to one of the downstairs rooms.

Once inside Danny closed the door and leaned against it. Yes, he could just go back into the living room and watch more TV with Steve, but he had a nagging feeling Steve was going to ask him questions and Danny didn't feel like answering them right now. He got changed and lay down in the queen bed, which gave him plenty of space, but the room was almost devoid of any decoration - they had been using it as a storage room. Danny could have gone into the other bedroom, the one that was now Grace's, but he couldn't have slept in the small twin, and what was he going to tell Steve if Steve poked his head in there? 

Steve might ask why the room was decorated with dolphin wallpaper, why there was a canopy bed and new kid's furniture, and why the bathroom had been redone - Danny was well aware Steve would notice eventually, but he was **not** ready to answer any questions yet. Tomorrow he'd have to talk to Phipps about speaking with Steve about **them** ; Steve had a right to know.

There was one thing Danny did have, which he took out of the top dresser drawer - it was a photo of himself and Steve sitting against a tree, buck naked. He didn't know which one of the Kelly/Kalakaua cousins had taken it, but Chin had given it to him, swearing it was the only copy. He had been pissed at the photo at first, but he had kept it, and was now glad he had - it was filled with a fond memory. 

That was the day of the barbeque....

**++++++++++**

_"What am I going to do there, Chin? I don't surf, I'm not a fan of roast pig and I don't know anybody."_

_"Danny, you're Ohana, I explained that to you." Chin smiled at him. "My Gran wants to meet you."_

_"I dunno."_

_"We have beer," Chin smirked. "Lots of beer, and did I mention hot dogs also? With sauerkraut?"_

_Danny seemed to perk up. "You're shittin' me."_

_"No, Danny, I am not shitting you; we do eat hot dogs in Hawaii and as for me, I prefer bratwurst."_

_"Bratwurst?" Danny grinned._

_"And you don't have to swim," Chin continued, "or even go near the water; you can just grill the food in the back yard, where there is grass and no sand, I swear."_

_Danny had reluctantly agreed and showed up late afternoon, after a day spent with Grace and her classmates._

_Chin and Kono's family was larger than he expected, and Grandma Kelly welcomed him with open arms, reiterating that he was Ohana and always welcome there._

_Kamekona made some crack in Hawaiian and got a smack upside the head from his grandmother, and a warning that if he didn't behave, he wouldn't get to eat. The larger man shut up and was overly nice to Danny after that._

_Danny asked about Steve, and Chin told him that Steve was surfing, pointing out to the water. Danny knew that Steve surfed, of course, but he had never seen it, and the SEAL was gorgeous as he rode wave after wave. He gave himself a metaphorical kick in the ass over that thought and quickly pushed the rest from his mind._

_"You ready to make food?" Chin asked him._

_"Yeah, just point me to the coals and I am all ready to go," Danny smiled._

_"Get changed first." Chin looked him over. "You did bring other clothes, right?"_

_"Yes, I did." Danny went to do just that, and spent the next couple of hours chatting up the various family members. He thought he would be an outsider, but within minutes he felt right at home._

_As the sun was setting Kono returned and Danny asked about Steve, and if they had eaten._

_"Lissa brought us some food, but if you want him," she pointed, "he's hanging over there."_

_Danny followed her finger and headed towards the water. He found Steve sitting against a tree with a couple of the cousins, passing around a bong._

_"What is that?" Danny asked, staring at them._

_"I haven't a clue," Steve replied, taking another hit. "It might be something local, and it's definitely not Jamaican, but it was buddy and...."_

_"It's illegal!" Danny snapped._

_"Not here," Steve laughed, sending the cousins away. The bong may have been gone, but Steve gleefully lit up a joint._

_Danny rolled his eyes as Steve offered him the joint, shook his head and finished the beer in his right hand, opening the one in his left; he was also carrying a half empty six-pack under his arm. "I'm a good cop."_

_"And I'm not a cop at all," Steve pointed out. "You never smoked grass?"_

_"I was young once, and it's not like I grew up on Mars," Danny shot back._

_"No, you grew up on Pluto," Steve giggled again, "where everyone wears a tie."_

_"Do you see a tie, Steven?" Danny pointed to his tee-shirt. "Or slacks or even shoes?"_

_Steve gave Danny the once over - no, he hadn't noticed that Danny was now wearing Levis cut-offs and a blue tee, and yes, he was barefoot. "But I saw you from the beach when you arrived and you were wearing...."_

_"Because there was a thing at Grace's school before I came here, and now she's out with Rachel and the other kids, while I am stuck here with you." Danny finished the second beer in his hand, which had been his fourth for the day. "Kono said if I didn't bring casual clothes to change into, her grandmother would kick my ass all over the islands, plural."_

_Steve exhaled and blew a cloud of smoke towards Danny. "Smells good, huh?"_

_"Could you please stop that before I have to arrest you?"_

_"You're no fun, Danny, and you look - "_

_"Stupid?"_

_"Nope." Steve picked up what appeared to be a juice container. "Kinda..." he opened it and drank deeply, "...nice." Even in the two months Danny had been crashing at his house, Steve had never seen him in shorts - Danny looked really good. It was also rare for him to see Danny in a tee and he had to fight with himself to not touch his partner._

_"What is that?" Danny asked, nodding to it._

_"Just something Grandma Kelly whipped up." Steve patted the blanket beside him. "Sit with me; your ass won't touch the sand."_

_"Fine." Danny made himself comfortable and waved the smoke out of his face. "Stop that!"_

_"If you insist; I'll behave." Steve put the joint out and drank some more, handing it to Danny, noticing he was hesitant. "Well go on; it was made by a 79 year old woman and it's an old family recipe."_

_Danny sniffed it and sipped at first, and then took one deep gulp. "It tastes a little fruity." He went for more and his head turned at the sound of the ocean, his eyes wandering to the surf, and the tide coming in. "It's pretty."_

_Steve stood up and pulled Danny to his feet. "Let's move so we can watch." He placed the blanket on the other side of the tree, so they were facing the water. "I told you the beach could be relaxing."_

_Danny drank some more and after a little while the waves seemed to take on a life of their own. "I swear, Steve, if you made me ingest something that is illegal in **any** of the 50 states I will never forgive you." He was feeling hot, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, and not from the weather either. _

_"I would never compromise you like that, Danny."_

_"Because if it is," Danny continued, without missing a beat, "I will move out of your spare room and into my car if necessary and resign from 5-0." He was teasing, but Steve didn't take it as such._

_"NO!" Steve shook his head vehemently. "You can't do either, I won't permit it!"_

_"You won't permit it?" Danny wanted to get to his feet and stalk away, and he began to rise, but Steve grabbed him and pulled him back down, right into his lap. "Steve, what are you doing?"_

_"Preventing you from leaving me." Steve didn't care what he was saying and he handed the container to Danny, urging him to drink some more._

_Danny wanted to say no, but he was thirsty, and he finished more of the sweet drink. A few minutes after that he was more than light-headed and hadn't even noticed his tee had disappeared - until he felt Steve's fingers smoothing a path up his chest._

_" **You're** pretty." Steve fingered a nipple. "And your skin is so smooth."_

_"You're stoned," Danny pointed out, "which most likely translates to horny."_

_"You're stoned, too," Steve grinned, "so we're even."_

_"What?" Danny stared at the container. "You told me there was nothing illegal in there."_

_"There isn't, Danno, I promise you." Steve leaned in and nuzzled his neck. "I would never lie to you; I thought you knew that."_

_Danny's head fell back, baring his neck to Steve. "I know you wouldn't." He began to float away as Steve's tongue made love to his neck. "You like women; we had this discussion when I moved in, remember? I told you I might bring men home and you said you liked - oh yeah." He couldn't help the soft moan as Steve's crotch began to grind against his. "That feels **really** good."_

_"I like women," Steve nodded, lifting his head, "but I love you." His hands moved into Danny's hair and he pressed their lips together, licking at Danny's mouth until Danny allowed his tongue entrance._

_"Steve," Danny whispered as they came up for air, "what happened to my shirt?"_

_"You took it off and tossed it." Steve showed him. "Don't you remember?"_

_"No." Danny began to fall backwards and stared into the sky, the clouds forming patterns. "I am kinda wasted."_

_"Me too." Steve managed to get his bathing suit off and undid Danny's shorts, but paused for a moment. "Can I get you naked, baby?"_

_"And if I say no?"_

_Steve's hands froze. "Then its no."_

_"Yes." Danny lifted his hips and he felt the cool breeze across his bare flesh, and then felt Steve covering him like a warm blanket. "No drugs?"_

_"Uh-uh." Steve moaned softly as their cocks came into contact. He blew in Danny's ear, whispering, "But technically, it's somewhere in the vicinity of 2000 proof, possibly more."_

_"Moonshine," Danny glanced at the empty container, "that's what it is."_

_Steve grinned at him. "This is why you are the finest detective in the known universe."_

_Danny wanted to be angry with him, but Steve hadn't meant any real harm, and Steve's body covering his felt so right. "Steve, did you - did I hear you correctly before? Did you say you loved me? And did you call me baby?"_

_"Yes, on both counts." Steve laced their fingers together and slid his body back and forth. "I want to come all over you."_

_"Do it, Steve." Danny reached down and grabbed Steve's ass, pulling their bodies closer and tighter. "Come for me."_

_Steve bit Danny on the shoulder and shot his load between them, and Danny followed a moment later, the two laying there, both catching a breath._

_"D-Danno," Steve stammered, "what was that?"_

_"I think that was Heaven and paradise rolled into one," Danny murmured. "And we're icky-sticky now."_

_"Icky-sticky?" Steve raised his eyebrows. "I can solve that."_

_"How?"_

_"Gimme a sec' to find the strength to move." Steve finally pushed up and away, took Danny by the arms and forced him to his feet. He smiled the goofiest of grins and kissed Danny deeply, slowly walking him backwards, and then lifted Danny in his arms._

_Danny wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and kissed back with gusto, holding onto Steve, moaning into his mouth - he then sputtered and a string of curses fell from his mouth as Steve dropped him into the water._

_"Not sticky now, huh?"_

_"YOU....!" Danny shoved him and Steve fell back, the two having a mock-wrestling match in the ocean._

_Then they were in each other's arms again, holding on, kissing, groping, caressing, and ready to make love again. They exited the water and sat down, Danny's back against Steve's chest, just holding each other. After a few minutes Steve noticed Danny was shivering a bit. "C'mon, Danno, let's go home."_

_"I am in no condition to drive and neither are you," Danny pointed out._

_"Kono will drive us."_

_They dried off as best they could and when they returned to the house, Granny Kelly asked them when they were getting married._

_Danny didn't know how to answer, Steve told her, "Some day," to appease her, they bid good-bye to everyone and Kono drove them home._

_They got out of the car and she was grinning at them. "I'm glad you finally caught a clue," she told them. "I was beginning to think you both needed an ass-whupping to get with the program." Kono didn't wait for a reply, she took off before they could answer her._

_"She knew," Danny said._

_"Women always do," Steve agreed._

_"We don't have a car...or a truck," Danny told him._

_"We'll collect them tomorrow; it's not like we have to go anywhere."_

_They entered the house and Danny went towards his own room, but Steve stopped him. "I thought - Danny, I figured you would sleep upstairs from now on."_

_"I'm going to, Steve," Danny said softly, his smile a little shy, "but I need my toothbrush and my pillows."_

_"Just checking." Steve went upstairs and waited, but after 10 minutes Danny still wasn't there. He returned downstairs, wondering if Danny had second thoughts, and found his partner asleep. Steve slid in next to him and Danny's eyes cracked open._

_"I only laid down for a minute, I swear."_

_"It's okay, Danny, you go back to sleep." Steve snuggled close. "Don't move out - ever; stay here with me for always."_

_"I will; I promise, and I never break my word...."_

**++++++++++**

Danny's pajama bottoms had long since disappeared and his cock was wrapped in his fist, pumping it hard, and he spurted come all over himself and the sheets. He instinctively reached for Steve and when he realized Steve wasn't there he pounded the pillow. He had half a mind to go upstairs and get into bed with Steve, strip him down and blow him senseless. But much as **his** Steve would enjoy it, and beg for it, and suggest they 69, the man upstairs was not his, at least not right now. And Danny was not in the mood to possibly get a punch in the face.

Instead he cleaned himself off, took a fresh set of sheets from the closet, tucked the photo into the top drawer under some clothing, and crawled back into bed. He would have to settle for fantasies and self-gratification for a while, until Steve's memories came back. And if they didn't, Danny didn't know what he was going to do. Maybe Chin was right and they should get drunk or stoned or whatever again.

No, that was a bad idea. The first time had been spur of the moment and that's why it had worked. Forcing the scenario would backfire on him, of that he was sure, and might even create a rift between him and Steve. 

So he would just bide his time, and if things didn't change soon, he would have to come clean with Steve and fill him in on **everything** that had occurred over the past year.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny woke up during the night with a start, panting for breath and dripping with sweat. He glanced over and saw Steve standing in the doorway. 

"Are you okay, Danny?" Steve asked, a bit concerned. 

"What - why are you here?"

"I heard you screaming for me; did you have a bad dream?"

"Uh, yeah, something like that." There was no way Danny could tell him it was a wet dream and that Steve was his co-star. "I'll be okay."

"Is there anything I can do?" Steve smiled. 

'You can get your ass in this bed with me.' Danny had to bite his tongue to stop the words, and aloud he simply replied, "No, and sorry I woke you up."

"I couldn't sleep anyway," Steve shrugged. "I keep thinking there's something missing, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Missing?" Danny asked. "You mean other than the memories?"

"Yeah." Steve sat on the edge of the bed. "I keep reaching over thinking somebody else should be there, but I don't know who." 

'I know the feeling,' Danny thought, rubbing his hands over his face.

Steve was deep in thought for a moment. "Do I have a girlfriend?" He paused. "Catherine Rollins?" Steve was curious. "Have you met her? She and I...."

"Yes, I've met her, and no she's not a part of your life anymore - I mean your love life," Danny said quickly. "She, uh, has somebody, uh, steady now." He wondered how Steve was going to deal with Catherine in a relationship with his sister.

"With you being my partner, you would probably know if there was somebody regular." Steve eyed him thoughtfully. "Is there?"

Danny didn't want to lie, but how could he tell the truth? "I...I...."

"We're partners and if there was, I think you would know who." Steve's smile became shy and he ducked his head. "Even if I didn't tell you, you would have found out; Kono and Chin said you're the finest detective they've ever seen."

"You think so, too," Danny blurted, purposely avoiding an answer to Steve's question. "And what else did they tell you?"

"That you're my best friend and the one time you got really angry, you tried to leave the island and I put you on a no-fly list so you couldn't go anywhere."

"Which really pissed my mother off and I don't know if she's fully forgiven you yet." 

"I know your mother?" Steve was taken aback; he had never met anyone's mother.

"You certainly do," Danny nodded, and wouldn't Steve be shocked if he remembered she'd called him her "favorite son-in-law".

"Danny, can I sleep with you?"

"What?"

"On the floor," Steve said.

Danny then noticed Steve had brought his pillow, blanket and a top sheet. "Uh, sure, if you want to."

"I want to." Steve spread the blanket out and made himself at home beside Danny's bed. 

"You're always welcome here."

"Thanks, Danny and I'm glad we're friends."

Danny felt like he was 12 again and having a sleepover, but it was a good feeling. "Me too, Steve, me too."

Both men slept peacefully through the night.

**~~~~~~~~**


	3. Pieces Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve have a spat; Grace is dropped off by Rachel to a befuddled Steve; Danny comes clean (mostly) with Steve

Steve woke up by himself and felt a surge of panic, but only for a moment. It was as if Danny's not being there was wrong. He tried to reason that feeling, as he had the night before when he thought Danny was angry with him, but shrugged it off. He was just off his mark without his memories. He forced himself up and went to the bathroom, not having a second thought as he used Danny's toothbrush. 

Wandering into the kitchen he saw Danny at the stove and had the distinct urge to wrap his arms around the man and kiss him. 'I need more rest,' he thought to himself, instead saying a curt, "Morning, Danny," and going to the refrigerator, taking out some ingredients and placing them in the blender. He knew Danny was watching him, but ignored it, blending everything for a couple of minutes and taking out a glass. He carried both to the table and sat down, ready to drink his breakfast.

Danny came over and put a plate down, and then poured milk into Steve's glass. "Eat your waffles." He picked up the blender and took it to the sink.

Steve didn't even realize he did as he was told - at first. He had taken two bites when he suddenly stood up and pretty much loomed over Danny as Danny tipped the blender over the sink. "I don't like waffles, and if you pour that down the sink I will hurt you."

"I know." Danny ignored the threat, knowing that Steve, no matter what, would never harm him in any way. "You like pancakes, but I didn't have a chance to make any, and besides that, blueberries are out of season." 

"Give me my protein shake!"

"No." Danny pursed his lips. "And if you think you can scare me with your height, give it up."

"NO?!" Steve shouted, snatching the blender. "You're not my fucking mother, Williams!"

The words, and the tone with which they were delivered, cut Danny to the bone. "You're right, I'm not. I'm just your partner, and for some strange reason, I happen to care about you." He put the blender down and took his own plate to the table. "Have whatever you want; you're a grown man."

Steve was cowed by the words; they were delivered so calmly, but in a way did remind him of his mother. "Why'd you make breakfast, Danny?" He wanted to know. "I don't really eat in the morning."

"You do these days." Danny's smile was wan and he looked unhappy again. "And breakfast is the only meal I know how to make."

"I'll eat them," Steve sat down, "seeing as you went to all that trouble." He noticed Danny fighting a real smile and it warmed him inside. "So, Danny, we talked about my love life, but not yours. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend, but nobody steady." Danny was honest about it; he didn't want to lie to Steve, but he couldn't tell the truth without revealing their relationship. 

"You're gay?" Steve asked him. "What about Grace?"

"I'm bisexual," Danny clarified, "and I didn't know it until after my divorce, when I got to know myself." He studied Steve's face. "I don't bring anybody back here, I swear." 

"I don't care," Steve smiled, "I have no problem with it. I would think you knew that."

"I do," Danny answered quickly. And he did know - the one time he had brought a man there, Steve had been **overly** gracious, and later on, after they had begun their own relationship, Steve had admitted being jealous. 

They made more small talk and when they finished eating, Danny picked up a folder and prepared to leave. "You need to rest, Phipps' orders."

"I do what I want," Steve huffed.

"Steve, Phipps is afraid of the concussion." It was a flat-out lie; Danny was afraid that somebody at HPD would open their mouth about him and Steve. "It's only for a few days, and then you can come in to work."

It was clear to Steve that Danny was worried, and since they were partners, and apparently best friends, he would follow doctor's orders for a change. "All right, since you insist."

"I'll be back early, we'll hang out, have dinner, and you can pick what we watch tonight." Danny handed him a flash drive. "Chin left this for you; you can play catch up with the task force while I'm gone."

Steve nodded in agreement, but the moment Danny left he was glancing around his house.

For the first time in many years, he felt the pangs of loneliness.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve had gone through quite a bit of information and he felt pride in his team. 

They had closed so many cases, arrested so many criminals, and from the news articles and broadcasts he gleaned the fact that the islands were proud of them.

There was one thing Steve couldn't figure out - nowhere within the information was their anything about Pat, and how she had gotten the idea for a task force. Steve could have just as soon gone online, but he felt more at ease if he asked Danny about it later. 

Steve could not have known that Chin had purposely left out everything about the Governor, along with Steve's frame-up and incarceration.

There were a few calls from Danny during the morning, checking up on him, and then a call from Hickam, from a Colonel Steve knew, asking how he was and making sure that Danny was taking good care of him. Steve had just replied with a "Yes, he is," but once again shrugged it off. Something was nagging at him, but he had a 'cloud' in his mind, as if there was something he should remember, something important. 

Yet another item he would have to discuss with Danny later. Maybe he should start making a list.

He had just finished eating lunch when there was a knock at the door. Steve opened it and found a woman standing there holding a suitcase.

"I'm sorry, but Stan's mother got sick and we have to leave immediately. I knew you were here and that's why I brought her." The woman, who was obviously British, dropped the suitcase. "We'll be back in a few days." She fled back to the car and it drove off.

Steve didn't know what was going on and then heard the voice below him. "Hi, Uncle Steve, Mom said I can stay home from school today." She jumped up and Steve caught her. "Can we go surfing? Can we have malasadas? Will you take me to the mall?"

He just stared at her for a moment, sensing something familiar, but he couldn't place it. Where did he know her from?

She kissed him on the cheek and then wriggled out of his arms, charging into the kitchen.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Steve chased her, mouth dropping open as she rifled the pantry. "You can't just come into my home and...."

"Is Danno at work?" She asked, taking out the cookies. "Why aren't you with him? And can we **please** go surfing?"

"Danno; Uncle Steve," Steve muttered to himself. "Grace?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "That would be me, Uncle Steve." Grace stared at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Grace," Steve knelt down, "I had an accident."

"I know," she answered matter-of-factly, "and you hit your head bad. Danno told me."

"I don't remember things," Steve admitted. "I have what the doctor calls partial amnesia."

"That means you lost your memory, right?"

"That's right," Steve explained. "I know who I am, but I sort of lost a year of my life."

"Which year?" Grace asked, staring at him. "Because if it was a bad year, then it's okay you forgot."

Steve couldn't help laughing. "The last year, which is why I don't know you."

Grace studied his face, and young as she was, stupid she was not. "You forgot about you and Danno, didn't you?"

Steve assumed she was referring to them being partners. "Yes I did, but judging from the way you made yourself at home, I guess you and I are friends, huh, Grace?"

"Gracie," she told him, "never Grace to you. And you didn't tell me where Danno is."

"He's working, kiddo, and I'm not allowed in for a few days; doctor's orders."

"Since when do you listen to the doctor?" Grace giggled. 

"I have to this time, just for a little while. And did you say something about surfing?"

"I'll go get changed!" Grace ran into one of the spare rooms and Steve saw she had left her suitcase, but did hear the sounds of drawers opening and closing.

Grace came out a little while later in her bathing suit and ran onto the lanai and Steve followed her, watching her pick up a small surfboard. "Aren't you getting changed, Uncle Steve?"

"Uh, yeah, I am, Grace - er, Gracie." Steve got changed and joined her. He glanced at his own board and thought better of it; if he had a wipe-out, Danny would kill him. That thought threw him for a bit of a loop. Why was he afraid of Danny? What could his partner do? Nag him to death? Nevertheless he left his board there. He thought they would just stay on his private beach, but Grace began to walk, knowing where she was going, and Steve just followed. "So, how long have you been surfing?"

"Well," Grace began, staring up at him, "I started last year, and Aunt Kono gave me lessons, but then I said it was your job, so she let you take over."

Steve was impressed that Grace would choose to take lessons from him; Kono was much better. Of course, since Grace didn't elaborate, he couldn't know that she insisted it was his job as her 'step-Steve'.

Grace picked a spot and spread out her towel. "You can get a shave ice if you want."

"Okay," Steve answered without a second thought, going to the snack stand. When he turned around, he saw Grace standing with two surfers who were blocking her way to the water. He tossed the shave ice, growing angry that they were picking on her. He was going to tell them to leave her alone and bust their heads if necessary. But as he got closer, he heard what they were saying.

"You don't go in the water by yourself, Grace."

"You're becoming a cool surfer-chick, but you need a buddy."

"I don't want to go to jail because your dad found out you got hurt on the beach."

"Who cares about her old man? I don't want my ass kicked by a pissed-off SEAL."

"Problems, Gracie?" Steve asked.

"Nope, not at all Commander, sir." Grace mock-saluted him. "Frankie and Jase were going to teach me a new trick on my board, but they said I have to have your permission to go out with them to the buoy."

"We'll both be out there with her, Steve, and I swear, we won't leave her side," Frankie told him. "She's getting really good, thanks to you and Kono."

"But we don't want Danny to kick our asses," Jase added, paling a bit. "When he yells, he's like my Mom and it's scary."

"Aren't you boys supposed to be in school?" Steve asked them.

"Half a day for high school today," Frankie answered. "Can we please take her out?"

"As long as I can see you at all times," Steve agreed, reasoning that the boys knew him and Danny, as well as Grace. And considering the way they were acting around her, they were okay in his book.

"Are you wearing your sunscreen, Grace?" Jase asked her. "It's a rule, you know."

"'Cause if you don't, your dad will bury us in the sand - all the way under," Frankie added.

"I am." Grace smiled at them and picked up her board, grabbing hold of Frankie's hand. "And Danno wouldn't hurt you; he likes you 'cause you watch out for me."

Jase lagged behind for a moment. "Thanks for not telling Danny what Grace said about my brother," he told Steve. "If he found out Grace had a crush on him, he'd be dead."

Steve let that sink in. "No problem, he's - you're both - good guys."

"And if you need a sitter so you and Danny can go out, don't forget we have four younger sisters and would be happy to oblige at no charge."

"So Danny and I can go out?" Steve didn't understand that. If Danny had Grace for the week-end, why would he be going anywhere with Steve?

"Yeah, brah, we're available every Saturday night because we have no lives." Jase picked up his board and headed to the water. 

Steve's thought was that maybe he and Danny had an occasional case on the week-end, and Danny didn't want to return Grace to her mother if he didn't have to. Making himself at home on his own towel, he opened the book he had brought and relaxed.

While he was there, more than a few people came over asking about him, having heard that he had some sort of accident - apparently it had been on the news. Steve was surprised at first, but then it occurred to him that even though in his mind he had only been back on the islands for a few weeks, it had, in reality, been over a year. Of course he would have made friends at the beach. Everybody asked about Danny as well, and Steve couldn't figure out why. Yes, they were roommates, but he clearly remembered his partner ranting about the terrors of the sand and surf, and how much he hated it. 

Maybe Steve had convinced Danny that it wasn't so bad? Or perhaps it was Grace, who was at home there. Yet another series of questions he had for Danny.

He was halfway done with his book when a woman came over and spoke with him. Steve invited her to sit, she was quite pretty, and he wasn't a monk, and maybe he would get lucky. He talked to her for quite some time, but when Grace and the boys were heading back his way, he knew he would have to cut the rest of the conversation short. He asked her if she wanted to have dinner with him some time, giving her his phone number and taking hers.

She was walking away when Grace stepped in front of her.

"I just want to let you know," Grace said matter-of-factly, "that Steve and my dad are partners."

"Yes," the woman nodded, "I recognized him from the news. He's in charge of 5-0 and I saw him and his partner interviewed last week on TV."

"No," Grace clarified, "they're **partners** in that they live together."

"Steve mentioned that."

"They're boyfriends, lady," Frankie flat out told her. 

"And her dad's the jealous type," Jase said, giving Grace a wink. "You can ask half the women on this beach."

"But he asked me...." the woman walked back over to Steve, who smiled at her.

She grabbed her phone number from his hands and tore it up, and threw his back at him.

As she walked away, Steve didn't have a clue as to why she smacked him.

**~~~~~~~~**

When they returned to the house a few hours later, Steve gave Grace a sandwich and then sent her in to shower. He heard his back door open and turned around, seeing a familiar face. 

"Welcome home, Steve." Edna was standing there with two pies. "I saw the story on the news that you'd been in an accident and it's good to see you back. And where's Danny?"

"He's at work." Steve figured that his family's long-time neighbor knew his partner because Danny had been living there. "Pies?"

"Pineapple for you, and cherry for Danny and Grace - I saw her earlier." Edna brazenly walked inside and placed them on the kitchen counter. "Where is the charming detective? I haven't busted his chops in a few days."

"Busted his chops?"

"Movies, you know. I still think he'd make a good addition to my stable of actors." She smirked. "The two of you should consider starring in a film for me."

"I don't do porn," Steve laughed, "and I highly doubt Danny would want to either."

"But my movies are tasteful," she added, "and they have plots. And after what I saw on the beach a couple of weeks back, I could make you two a fortune."

Steve was under the impression that he and Danny must have had a double-date that got a little raunchy outside. "I'll consider it."

"That's all I ask. When your mother moved to Hawaii all those years ago...."

"Don't tell me anymore," Steve interrupted, having heard from Edna how free-spirited his mother had been in her younger days. She opened her mouth again and he covered his ears. "Stop! As far as I'm concerned, Mary and I were hatched."

"Perhaps your sister would consider it."

"When did you see Mary?" Steve wanted to know. As far as his memory went, she hadn't been back to Hawaii in ages.

"A couple of weeks ago, when she and her girlfriend came to visit," Edna gave him a broad smile. "They make such a lovely couple, just as nice as you and...." She looked out the window. "Charlie is home and I have to go." Edna kissed him on the cheek. "Feel better, sweetie."

"Wait, me and who?" Steve asked, but Edna was already out the door. "Damnit!" His sister had a **girlfriend**? Well, if his daffy sister was happy, he couldn't care less who she dated. And he was more frustrated now, because he was obviously with somebody, but didn't have a clue as to who she was. 

It wasn't Catherine, Danny had told him as much. He thought maybe Kono, but quickly crossed her off his list - in the time he had spent with her, she was more like a kid sister. A few other women he remembered came to mind, but as with Kono, he wouldn't have considered being involved full-time with any of them. This was getting ridiculous.

Steve thought about calling one of his teammates, but perhaps he had been secretive about it; maybe Danny was the only one that knew - and yes, he was certain Danny would know. Danny hadn't mentioned anyone, but Edna implied he had a steady, so why was Danny keeping her name from him?

He went to shower himself, and afterwards he searched his room for any photos that would give him a clue. All he found were a few photos of him and Danny that seemed to be scattered about. A thought hit him and he went through his wallet, but there again was Danny - there were 2 pictures of Danny solo, 2 of them together, and 1 each of his team, his father and Mary, and 1 lone photo of him with Grace on a surfboard. He stared hard at the one of him and Grace - even he could see he looked damned happy in that one, grinning like a loon. 

Steve went downstairs to check on Grace and opened the door to the room she had gone into, and saw her asleep - it had been a long afternoon in the sun. 

The room itself caught his eyes, as the last thing he knew, it was full of boxes. But now, one wall was pink, one blue, and 2 had dolphin wallpaper. The ceiling was black and covered with glow-in-the-dark shapes as well. There was what appeared to be kid's furniture, plus a TV mounted on the wall. He entered quietly, not wanting to wake her, and took a peek in the bathroom. What used to be a stall shower was now a bathtub with a dolphin shower curtain. As he came out, he stepped over to the bed, peering down at Grace and found himself smiling - she was holding a stuffed seal that had the name 'Steve' embroidered on it. He was about to leave when a framed photo on the nightstand caught his attention.

It was of himself and Danny, and their arms were around each other's shoulders, smiling at each other, looking like best friends. Steve put it back down and left, trying to figure things out.

Grace had a room in his home, newly decorated, and it **was** hers; it was **not** a guest room. But Danny had only been living with him for two months; at least that's what they had told him. Had they lied? And if so, why? 

Steve so wished Danny was there so he could get answers to his questions. He made himself some dinner and sat out on the lanai for a while, watching the sun go down. He wondered where Danny was, and then had the presence of mind to check his phone, finding a text from Danny regarding a meeting he had forgotten, and that he would be home late.

Steve decided to go into the garage, where he hoped to find a clue to the past year of his life. He found a box that appeared to be haphazardly packed up; the tape was coming off. Opting to make it neater, he opened it and saw some photos of Danny. "I guess this is his stuff." He began to take photos out, and at first, yes, there were pictures of Danny and Grace. But as he looked through them he found a few he was confused over yet again - they were all of him and Danny. "He's been your partner for over a year," Steve said to himself. "Of course there would be photos of the two of you." There were also a dozen more of Steve and Grace, and one of the three of them that looked like a family photo - they were all in their 'Sunday-Best' and posed. Steve was even in a 'proper' suit, with a tie, something he detested if he could avoid it. There was even one of him and Danny at some kind of black-tie affair; it was similar to the one Grace had, but in this one, Steve's arm was around Danny's shoulder, pulling him close, and Danny's arm was around his waist, leaning into him. Steve's first thought, based on the pose of his arm, was that he was staking a claim.

At the bottom of that box there was a separate box, and Steve opened it, seeing more photos of him and Danny, but these were different than the others.

"What the fuck?" 

The two of them on the beach. Both were in swimming trunks, and Steve was lying with his head in Danny's lap, a grin on his face, staring up at his partner as if Danny was the world to him. Danny was smiling back at him in the same way and Steve noticed that Danny's hand was snaking up his thigh, inside his bathing suit.

He and Danny lying in the hammock together, asleep. Danny was laying half on top of Steve and Steve was holding onto him, his face buried in Danny's hair.

On the lanai, Danny sitting in Steve's lap, reclining against him, with Steve's arms around him; Danny's head was turned and Steve was kissing him.

Steve was totally lost. The photos would imply that they were - NO! It couldn't be! Steve wasn't into men, he liked women. No, he wasn't homophobic, not in the slightest; it just wasn't his personal preference. 

Under the photographs was a manila envelope and Steve opened it, finding a few legal documents. They pretty much split everything he had with Danny - everything he owned was now in their names jointly, and if something were to happen to both of them, it would go into a trust for Grace until she graduated college. There was one other, with the word "Deed" at the top of it. Steve looked it over, his mouth dropping open.

His house was now titled in both his and Danny's names.

Staring at the photos again, Steve came to two conclusions: One, that he and Danny were lovers, and two, if he'd had the deed retitled, then he was most likely **in love** with the man also.

Steve heard the footsteps behind him and put the papers down. "How long, Danny?"

"Eight months," Danny answered softly. 

"We've been lovers for eight months?"

"No, living together for eight; we've been lovers for six."

"Six months and I split everything with you?" Steve stared at the paperwork.

Danny took the deed from his hands. "You wanted to give me all of it, but I vetoed that quite strongly."

"Why?" Steve needed answers. "I mean, I'm thinking I must love you, but everything?"

"You kept saying you had to prove it to me, that it wasn't a fling." Danny picked up one of the photos, the posed one. "You said you needed one of the three of us, so people would know we were a family."

Steve **finally** got it. "You were who was missing from my bed." He paused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Phipps said your personal memories had to have some time to come back on their own." Danny wouldn't lie anymore. "Just so you know, we were friends first, and our friendship grew into...us." Danny went into the house, taking two Longboards out of the refrigerator, opening them, and handing one to Steve. "My place wasn't condemned, but it had to be fumigated and I moved in with you temporarily. **That** was followed by a gas leak, and when I got ready to move back, you admitted that you enjoyed having me here and offered me the guest room permanently." Danny walked into the living room, sitting on the couch, Steve sitting next to him. "You admitted you didn't like being alone anymore; that you had forgotten how." 

"Do you always talk this much?" Steve took a swallow of his beer. "And what's with the...." He waved his hands in the air.

"You called it gesticulating and I had to look the word up," Danny laughed. "And when my arm was broken and I couldn't - talk with my hands - you missed it. But on the flip side, when I had laryngitis, you said it was a plus because you could totally understand me with no voice."

"And do you ever shut up?" Steve was teasing him; he apparently liked it when Danny talked.

"When I have your dick in my mouth." Danny slapped his hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that."

"That's more than I wanted to know right now." Steve guzzled the rest of his bottle. "I'm not ready to discuss that just yet."

"I understand." Danny heard a noise from the back of the house. "What was that?"

"Oh, uh, some woman, I'm assuming she was, uh, Rachel - that's her name, right - dropped off Grace earlier."

"Grace is here?! Why didn't you tell me?" 

As if on cue, Grace walked in, went past him and made herself at home on Steve's lap, curling up against him. She turned to Danny and smiled. "Hi, Danno, howzit?"

"Dare I ask what you are doing here?" Danny took Grace into his own arms, hugging her.

"Stan's mom got sick and they had to leave," she explained. "I went surfing with Frankie and Jase and some lady tried to give Uncle Steve her phone number and she smacked him."

"She smacked you?" Danny let go with a full-fledged laugh.

Steve flushed pink. "I didn't know about **us** and I still don't know why she did it."

"I don't know either," Grace added, "but it doesn't matter because Frankie explained that you were boyfriends."

"That would explain the smack," Danny nodded. 

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Grace yawned quite loudly. "Uncle Steve needs me."

"I do?" Steve reached for her and she squirmed out of Danny's arms and back into Steve's. 

"You need my hugs; you always say you need your Gracie hugs to make you feel better." She kissed him on the cheek. "You said my hugs are better than all the medicines in the whole entire universe."

Steve listened to her voice and noticed her arms were moving like Danny's - oh yeah, she was her father's daughter. "I'm sure I do need your hugs, but school is important."

"Shit, I was hoping to stay with you."

"What was that, Grace?" Danny asked her sternly.

"Nothing, Danno," Grace said, "and can you take me back to bed, Uncle Steve? I had a bad dream."

"I think your dad is better suited for that then I am," he told her.

"I don't want Danno; I want you."

Steve looked at Danny curiously, but Danny just shrugged. "When she has a bad dream, she comes to you now," he smiled. "I used to walk her right back to bed, but you put a stop to that, holding on to her until she's ready to go back."

"Children need to be reassured that it's just a dream," Steve murmured, brushing Grace's hair from her face. "They need to know they're safe."

"Because neither of your parents reassured you," Danny said matter-of-factly. "I know all about that; we have no secrets anymore."

"Wanna go back to bed now, Gracie?" Steve didn't wait for an answer, he stood with her in his arms and walked her back, laying her down. He picked up the stuffed seal and tucked it under her arm. "I think he can take care of you; what do you think?"

"He can take care of me like you take care of Danno." She gave him another hug. "And I know you forgot, but I love you bunches."

"I kind of figured that out already." Steve placed a kiss to her forehead. "And I also figured out I love you too." He shut the door and went back to Danny, putting his hand out. "Come upstairs with me."

"I don't know, Steve."

"I just want you there." 

Danny didn't say a word as he went to the downstairs bedroom to get a few things, and then followed Steve upstairs.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve was laying on one side of the bed staring into the darkness; sleep was eluding him and he didn't know why. Danny was there beside him, but something was still wrong. He stretched out for a moment, intending to get out of bed, when Danny rolled over, making himself comfortable in the crook of Steve's arm, his head resting on Steve's chest. He closed his arm around Danny and Danny slid his arm around Steve.

 **This** was why Steve couldn't sleep; he needed to hold Danny. **He** may not have known about them consciously, but his body did, because once Danny was in his arms his eyes drifted shut - he felt safe. 

"Go to sleep," Danny whispered, but it was more like an order. "You're keeping me awake with your thinking."

"You knew?" Steve asked him, a smile playing at his lips.

"I always know; if it wasn't for me, your damn Ranger training would have you awake and alert all night." Danny huffed and snuggled in closer.

"Navy." Steve sighed. "I would think you knew I was a Navy SEAL."

"Navy, Army, Marines, all the same shit," Danny murmured. "Now go to sleep already."

Steve suddenly sat up, turning on the light. "Are you making fun of me?"

Danny rubbed the sleep from his eyes and dragged himself into a sitting position. "No, Steven, I am not."

"Don't call me Steven; nobody calls me that but...."

"Your mother, I know." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, and then he looked at Steve, and the words spewed forth. "Look, here's the deal - I refer to your Army training or your Ranger skills or your Marine fighting techniques on any given day. You fire back with 'I'm a Navy SEAL!' or 'SEAL, not a pussy Ranger, damnit!'. I counter with something like, 'Yeah, I know, N-a-v-y spells Army', you make a face, I give your face a name, you insist you don't have a face, we go through the same thing with my tones, then you smile at me, I smile at you, I call you Steven, you kiss me, and all is right with the world. Does that answer your question?"

"Wow, you got all of that out in almost one breath." Steve couldn't help the laugh. "I'm impressed, Danno."

Danny's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm impressed."

"No," Danny shook his head, "not what you said; what you called me."

"Danno," Steve repeated, then lowered his eyes. "Wait, I remember, that's what Grace calls you. I didn't mean...."

Danny was on auto-pilot and he framed Steve's face in his palms, drawing Steve's lips to his without thinking. The kiss was anything but chaste; Danny went with his emotions, putting everything into that kiss. Once he became cognizant of what he was doing he pulled away. "Oh fuck, I didn't mean - I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Are they all like that?" Steve asked with a small smile. "And I remember saying 'Book 'em, Danno' and you got pissed and said that was Grace's nickname for you."

"Most of them," Danny replied, leaning his head on Steve's shoulder, "and it was only hers, until you told me that for you, it was a term of endearment."

Steve let him go then, pushing him back and getting out of bed. "I - you - "

"What is it Steve?" Danny was a little worried as Steve began to pace.

Steve put his palm up, motioning for Danny to stay quiet and he finally stopped, staring at Danny. "You told me - you said - 'Do it every day; I like it,' right?"

"That's right, Steve, and you gave me a shit-eating grin, and I'm the only one who gets a look like that." Danny took Steve's hand in his and kissed the palm. "What else are you remembering?"

"Nothing," Steve said, seemingly lost again.

"Your memories will come back soon, I'm sure of it," Danny responded with a slight frown.

Steve didn't have to **know** Danny to know the look crossing Danny's face; he didn't want his partner - lover - sad. Trying to lighten the mood, he asked, "And just when did we have actual sex for the first time?"

That made Danny smile. "Ah, for that you can thank Granny Kelly and her Hawaiian elixir."

"You mean her hooch," Steve laughed. "That stuff is legendary."

"We were at a barbeque and you were getting high and you...coerced me...into drinking it without telling me what it was. And the next thing I knew, we were," Danny thought of what Kono had said, "making like rabbits in springtime on the beach."

"I had sex on the first date," Steve cracked.

"Frottage," Danny snickered. "You made the first move and didn't have a clue of what you were doing, and there was no way I was taking advantage of you." 

"Speaking of getting high - I had two nice plants growing and now they're gone."

"You resigned your commission because you wanted to live openly with me and officially became a cop; you received the rank of Commander from the Governor and HPD." Danny threw his hands up. "And as a cop, you cannot have pot plants in your garden. Plus there is the fact that Grace is here often and we agreed to set a good example for her."

"Good example - got it." 

"Steve, you are coming back to bed, right?"

"Yeah." Steve lay down again, opening his arm so Danny could lie against him. "Can we have sex?"

Danny lifted his head. "What?"

"Sex - I want to have sex with you." 

"I thought you weren't ready to discuss it."

"I don't want to discuss it," Steve slid his leg between Danny's and rubbed against him, "I want to do it."

"Not yet." Danny held him at arm's length. "I think we should get to know each other again."

"How long will I have to wait?" Steve pouted. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I said no," Danny reiterated. "And the time isn't right."

"Okay." Steve shut off the light. "When did you fall in love with me, Dan?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure." And Danny wasn't. "One day I was watching you in your office, deep in thought, looking super-serious. And then you glanced over at me and you smiled, a real smile, and...that was when I knew how I felt. And I can't stand it when you call me Dan."

"So, **Danny** , how do you know the time isn't right? We're in bed together and...."

"It's not all about sex," Danny explained. "Sometimes we just hold each other in bed and sometimes we sit in bed and watch TV until we fall asleep."

Steve turned over, away from him. "Good night, Danny."

"I hate when you do that." He forced Steve around. "We never go to bed angry."

"And what if we have a bad day at work?"

"Work stays out of the bedroom - your rule, not mine." Danny pulled Steve's arm out and settled his head upon Steve's chest. "Now if you will kindly shut up, I can get some sleep."

"Danny?"

"What is it **now** , Steve?"

"I think I love you."

"Don't quote song lyrics."

"But I'm sure I do."

"I know, babe."

"Do you call me 'babe' often?"

"Go to sleep!"

"Yes sir, Detective; you're in charge."

"And don't you forget it."

**~~~~~~~~**


	4. Questions Answered...And Then Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mary Ann and Catherine show up, Danny and Mary Ann battle over a box of Cocoa Puffs, Steve leaves (for a few minutes), Danny has a mini meltdown and then Steve gets his memory back.

Steve was unable to sleep; once Danny was asleep his brain went into overtime.

He hadn't wanted to push Danny into an explanation about their relationship, but maybe he should have. 

Steve was remembering bits of the past year, but it was like a jigsaw puzzle with integral pieces missing. So far all he knew about **them** was that they'd gotten wasted and made out on the beach. Danny said Steve made the first move, but Steve was having a hard time wrapping his head around that.

Was Danny lying to him again? Was he leaving something out? Steve had never gotten to the point where he lost control, but maybe he did that day. Had Danny taken advantage of that? 

Danny mumbled something in his sleep and started to shift all over the bed; he was obviously dreaming.

Steve pulled him close and just held onto him. He rubbed Danny's back and whispered, "Shh, s'okay, Danno, I'm here." Danny grew quiet as he had on the couch when Steve had held him. "That's it, baby, I've got you." Steve's eyes shot open at the endearment he had used. Why had he called Danny 'baby'? Without thinking once again, he kissed the top of Danny's head. No, Danny wouldn't have taken advantage of him, that was a stupid thought, and Danny also hadn't actually lied to him about anything. He had just left things out, and that was per Phipps' orders. 

Then there was Grace. 

Danny hadn't said a word when she wanted Steve to take her back to bed; he trusted Steve with his daughter. 

Trust.

That was a very big word and Steve didn't extend his to many people; about the only person in years past had been Nick Taylor. Smiling to himself Steve was extra quiet as he reached for his cell and scrolled through the names, but he didn't find Nick's number. 

Danny was tuned into Steve and his eyes opened, seeing what Steve was doing. "Who are you calling at," he glanced at the clock, "two in the morning."

"A friend of mine." Steve went through the contacts again. "But I can't find his phone number."

Danny turned on the bedside lamp and slid over, resting his head on Steve's shoulder. "And who would that be?"

"His name's Nick - Nick Taylor - and he's a Navy buddy of mine."

"And CIA and NSA also," Danny mentioned.

"How do you know about that? I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"I know it all, Steve, every last dirty secret of yours." Danny leaned around and looked at him. "I know what you did for them, and why you left and returned to NI full time."

"I told you?" Steve was incredulous. "I can't believe that."

"What, you think I'm saying that so you **will** tell me?" Danny rolled his eyes. "It was a botched assassination, a joint NSA/CIA op, and an innocent man was killed, but by Nick, not you. You did, however, help him cover it up. It ate you up alive, gnawed at your conscience, so you decided that the Navy would have your services from that day forward." Danny forced Steve back with him, so this time Steve was resting his back against Danny's chest. "I'm not going to keep any secrets from you regarding Nick, or anything else, Steve. Anything you ask, I will answer. And Nick went rogue and tried to kill you - kill us - and you...had to defend yourself."

"I killed him."

"I'm not quite sure," Danny replied honestly. "We saw him floating in the ocean, but after his body was taken away, you wanted to see it - to see him - one last time, but you weren't permitted to."

"So he may still be alive?" Steve scrolled down his contacts. "I can call Langley; I need to find out."

"No you don't." Danny took the phone from his hands. "Let it go, Steve; it hurt you so much and I don't want you to feel that kind of pain ever again."

"Can I at least call Pat? And why hasn't she come to see me?"

"We need sleep, babe." Danny shut off the light and pulled the sheet over them - no, he was not ready to discuss Jameson or Wo Fat in the middle of the night.

Steve placed his hands over Danny's and relaxed. "I like it when you hold me; I feel...safe."

"You're a SEAL, Steve, you can kill a man seven ways with a toothpick, and you feel safe with **me**?"

"How 'bout that?" Steve turned his head and brushed his lips over Danny's. "I'm going to kiss you now, just one kiss, and then I am going to sleep." He reached back, cupped Danny's nape and pulled their lips together, moaning as they connected, taking one of Danny's hands and moving it to his cock. He rubbed it back and forth and began to grind his ass against Danny's crotch. 

Danny broke it off, shaking his head. "Steve, no...."

Maneuvering around, Steve shifted his knees over Danny's, grabbed a handful of Danny's hair and initiated another kiss - Danny was turning him on like a Christmas tree. Once again his body knew what it wanted - it so wanted Danny. He ignored the hands that were pushing him away, grasped Danny's wrists and released his mouth for just a moment so they could catch a breath, and as Danny's mouth opened, Steve's descended again. 

"I said **no**!" Danny pushed Steve off and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "What part of that word do you not understand?" He was ready to stand when he heard Steve's voice, slightly panic-stricken.

"Danny, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Danny was prepared to deny that, to tell Steve that he wasn't frightened, but in reality he was. Steve had been oblivious to Danny's refusal. He had clearly stated that he didn't want it, but Steve had been ready to force him.

"I wouldn't have forced you." Steve was hurt. "I would never do that."

"What?"

"You said I was ready to force you; I just thought you wanted me to do it that way." 

"God bless my inner-monologue voicing itself," Danny groaned. "And why would you think that?"

"Because sometimes you do; you say no, but I know you mean yes." 

"When do I do that?" Danny wanted to know.

Steve sighed. "You do it almost every morning when I wake you up."

" **That** you remember." Danny laughed a bit. "Your brain has blocked out the fact that you now eat Kraft macaroni and cheese, with Tabasco I might add, but you remember our sex games."

Steve ignored the sarcasm. "Will you stay with me?"

Danny's answer was to get back under the covers.

Steve moved closer, but hesitated. "I'll stay on my side of the bed."

On any other given day Danny would have argued, but not tonight.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve was in the shower when Danny was woken up by Grace shaking him. "We got visitors," she told him with a smile, "and Uncle Steve made me pancakes and I'm ready to go to school."

"Oh fu - crap!" Danny pulled the sheet back. "I forgot about school!"

"It's okay, Danno; Uncle Chin's coming over to take me." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. 

"Why did you open the door without getting Steve or me?"

"'Cause he's in the shower now and you were asleep, and because it's Aunt Mary and Aunt Cathy is why; they're not strangers." She heard the bike outside and glanced out the window. "It's Uncle Chin!"

"And Chin is here because....?"

"I called him; it'll be cool arriving at school on a Harley."

"Wear a helmet," he told her.

"Uncle Chin bought me my own, Danno!" Grace ran out and Danny heard the front door open and close. 

He wanted to wait for Steve to explain the relationship between the women, so Steve would have a 'heads up', but he did hear Mary Ann's voice growing louder, and he took a deep breath and headed down.

"Why didn't you call?" Mary Ann demanded to know. "There was a message from Phipps on my answering machine and I called him this morning when we got back, and he said...."

"Because Steve is fine, except for the memory part." Danny so did not need her attitude before his morning coffee and he went into the kitchen, splashed cold water on his face and started the coffee pot. While it was brewing, he took a can of coffee out of the refrigerator and faced her. "I didn't want to ruin your cruise."

"Take it easy, Mary," Catherine said softly, "he's right. You would have insisted we come back immediately and it's the first time we've had to get away in months." She smiled at Danny. "And how did he react to Mary and me?"

"Uh, I - there's been so much going on and...."

"You didn't tell him?" Mary Ann took the can from Danny's hand and began to drink. "How could you not tell him?"

Danny got in her face. "Because Phipps said no revealing his personal memories for a while, that's why." He grabbed the can. "And that's mine."

"Give that back!" Mary Ann reached for it. "I need it more than you do!"

"Go get your own," Danny sneered. "Oh wait, this is the last one - too bad."

"Children!" Catherine got in between them. "I swear, you two are worse than five year olds."

"Five?" Danny glared at Catherine. "No, if we were five, I'd do this." He yanked at Mary Ann's hair.

"OW!" Mary Ann retaliated by punching him in the arm. "The next one is right in the nose."

"Give it your best shot, you bleached blonde." Danny looked at her hair. "You've got about four different shades in there."

"Oh yeah, **Danno**? I'd rather have four shades of blonde than a shade of grey."

"What is going on in here?!" Steve bellowed as he came downstairs, having heard the shouting. "Mary, what are you doing here?" He spared a glance at Catherine. "Cath? Danny said you were with someone - oh shit." His eyes went from his sister to his ex. "You're together?"

"It's a long story, Steve," Catherine said.

"I bet it is," Steve agreed.

"And I was mediating a fight between Dick and Jane." She poured them each a cup of coffee and nodded to Danny and Mary Ann, who were now fighting over the cereal.

"They're **my** Cocoa Puffs!" Danny held the box close to his chest. "You can have the shredded wheat."

Mary Ann grabbed a spatula. "I'm armed, shorty, so give them up and nobody gets hurt."

"What are you going to do?" Danny backed away, grinning maniacally. "Flapjack me to death?"

Mary Ann narrowed her eyes and whacked him over the head; Danny dropped the box, she picked it up and ran outside with it.

"Get back here!" Danny chased after her.

Steve watched them outside, zigzagging all over the beach.

"Relax, Steve," Catherine sat down, "they're always like this. When they're together, Grace qualifies as an adult."

"You want to tell me about you two?" Steve joined her. "You said it was a long story."

"I lied; it's not that long. Here's the Reader's Digest version." Catherine shrugged. "We met one morning in your house, the night after you and I..." she waved her arms about, "...and later on, after you and Danny became **you and Danny** , she and I met up in a bar, we talked, and the rest just happened."

"And how did I take it?" Steve asked.

"You weren't so sure, until you saw I could actually keep Mary in line, and then you were all for it."

"And DADT? I know it's since been repealed, but Cath, the Navy was your life."

"The key word is **was** , Steve." She gave him a bright smile. "You told me if I was truly in love with her, and gave that up, that I would regret it." 

"And Danny and I?" 

"I was a bit - surprised - to say the least, because I knew you were into women. But the two of you meshed so well, I think it was inevitable."

"And you **weren't** into women, so what changed?"

"One Mary Ann McGarrett." Catherine grinned. "She's rude and crude and has the foulest of mouths - in other words, the complete antithesis of you. And it took me five minutes, and her punching out some guy who propositioned me, to fall totally and madly in love with her." Catherine was about to continue when Danny and Mary Ann came back in.

Danny was holding the box triumphantly and Mary Ann had a face full of sand. "I win," he said smugly, taking down a bowl. 

"You beat up my sister?" Steve asked, looking from one to the other.

"No," Danny brought his breakfast to the table, "she fell on her own because she's a klutz."

"Mary, go wash up and you can fill Steve in on the last year of your life." Catherine got up for a bowl. "I, on the other hand, shall share in Danny's winnings." Mary Ann opened her mouth. "Now."

Mary Ann pouted and stomped out of the kitchen.

"Go talk with your sister," Danny said to Steve, "and leave Catherine and I to discuss your sexual shortcomings."

Steve stared at Danny in shock.

"I'm only kidding, GI Joe," Danny reassured him. "You don't think we have better things to discuss than you?"

"I really hope you're not going to talk about me," Steve added, looking a bit nervous.

"Go on," Danny ordered, "and let Mary Ann tell you how neurotic she's become in the past year."

"You mean she's more neurotic?" Steve asked, glancing towards the living room.

"I couldn't tell you, because I only know this particular bent-out-of-shape version." Once Steve left, Danny felt Catherine staring at him. He looked around as if he would be overheard, before he spoke. "Okay, I tackled her and mushed her face in the sand and stole back my cereal; I don't feel guilty because that woman could hold her own against Godzilla."

Their conversation then turned to trivial matters that did not include Steve or Mary Ann.

Twenty minutes later they heard a shriek of, "WHAT?!"

Mary Ann stuck her head into the kitchen. "Danny, did you also neglect to tell Steve about Jameson and Wo Fat?"

Danny spit his cereal out. "I was going to tell him later."

She stepped over to the table. "I think I beat you to it."

Danny reached for her neck. "I'll kill you when I have a free moment; pencil me in for next Tuesday." He took a few steps, paused, and then entered the other room.

"She was my friend; my father's friend!" Steve was grinding his teeth and giving Danny a deadly glare. "Why didn't you...."

Danny cut him off. "We've never found out why Jameson did what she did, and I was going to tell you if you didn't get your memories back soon." He found himself fumbling for words. "I didn't know how to approach it."

"How about, 'Steve, your father's supposed best friend was involved in the murders of your parents.' Would that have been so difficult?"

"Yes, Steve, it would have!" Danny went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a shot of bourbon. "It may be 8am, but it's needed." He closed the bottle. "I swear, this damned island is going to drive me to drink full-time."

"What about Wo Fat?"

"Wo Fat escaped from jail, and he's still out there, somewhere, but he's keeping his distance from you."

"From what Mary told me, the man is a psycho." Steve inhaled sharply. "Why would he do that?" 

"Because when we had him in custody," Danny began, "he received quite a few threats if you or your Ohana were harmed in any way. Not just from me, and yes, I can be quite menacing, strange but true, but from a few of your SEAL buddies and some guy named Needles from the CIA."

"Needles?" Steve was actually fighting a smile. "He went to see Wo Fat?"

"I haven't a clue as to what was said, but there was a pool of urine on the floor when he left the room." 

"Needles is the best, uh, interrogator I've ever seen." Steve seemed to relax. "He can scare anyone but me."

Danny took a seat. "And why can't he scare you?"

"Because I watched him bawl during ET and discovered he had a heart." Steve eyed Danny curiously. "Aren't you going to work?"

"Hey, you're not the only one who can declare holidays," Danny smirked. "It's 'Give Kono the day off so she can spend it surfing' Day, and as of yesterday I extended it to Chin and myself also."

"Is it safe to come in now?" Mary Ann asked, peeking in.

"NO!" Danny snapped. "Go home and feed your dog!"

"I don't have a dog," she whined.

"Then go buy one!"

"Can we get a dog, Cathy?" Mary asked as they wandered towards the front door. 

"No."

"But Danny said...."

"Danny's not going to walk it every day." Catherine dragged her out. "I'll get you fish."

"Piranha?" Mary Ann asked with a genuinely hopeful grin.

"Are you sure you're related?" Catherine asked Steve.

"I saw my mother pregnant with her, so yeah," Steve nodded, turning back to Danny. "I think Mary's gotten more neurotic in the past year."

"If that's more," Danny snorted, "I'm afraid of what she was like before I met her." 

"Next Tuesday it is, Williams!" Mary Ann yelled as Catherine pulled her out of the house.

"Why do you fight with Mary?" Steve asked, more than curious.

"I haven't a clue," Danny admitted. "One day it started over the last Twinkie and it hasn't stopped."

"Danny, what happened to me?" Steve was serious now. "Nobody's told me how I got hit by the car."

"It...it was an accident," Danny whispered, half to himself; his guilt was returning tenfold. "It was my fault." 

Hearing those words made Steve glare at him. "How could it be your fault? Did you push me in front of the car?"

"No, but I started the fight." Danny recounted everything. "I could have just let it go."

"No you couldn't have," Steve stated as fact, "because no matter what, I would have goaded you into an argument."

"You can't know that."

"Well, no, not for an absolute fact, but from what I've learned about us, it's perfectly normal."

"Did Lulu tell you that also?"

"Yeah, she did, and she also said that you took a bullet meant for me." Steve slid closer.

Danny moved away, to the end of the couch. "I would do anything for you, Steve."

"Kiss me." Steve bent his legs so he was kneeling over Danny. "Show me how much you love me."

Danny slid under his arm and off the couch. 

Steve stood and took a step towards Danny, who was backing away from him. "Danny, please don't be afraid of me. I said I was sorry for last night."

"That's not it."

"Then why are you running away?" Steve was in front of him in three strides, blocking Danny's way to the kitchen. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"What's that got to do with anything?!" Danny shouted, and once the words were out of his mouth he had the urge to bang his head against the wall. 

Steve waited for a reply, expecting to hear Danny apologize, but when Danny didn't open his mouth, he simply said, "I'll take that as a no." 

Danny watched as Steve went upstairs, and he wanted to go after him, but he couldn't. He could have just said, "Yes, of course I do," or "That's a stupid question!" but he hadn't.

When Steve came back down he was fully dressed. "I'm going out for a while."

"Are you coming back?" Danny asked, his voice lowered to a whisper.

"Of course I am; it's my house." Steve slammed the door as he walked out.

Danny stared at the door. "You said it was your house, and it is." He heard the sound of the Silverado's engine and the truck pulling out. "I might as well leave now, while we're on semi-good terms." He went to the bedroom and took out his suitcase, removing things from the dresser. "Maybe I can crash with Chin for a while." Danny put a pile of clothing in the suitcase and felt his eyes tearing up. No! He wasn't going to cry, he was a grown man for Christ's sake! He had been through this before with Rachel, and he should have known that his life with Steve was too good to last.

Fifteen minutes ago he was happy; giddy even. The moments he had with Mary Ann reminded him of time spent with his own sisters, who he missed very much. Those fights, such as they were, always made him feel good.

But that was fifteen minutes - a lifetime - ago. 

Now he was packing up to leave the one place he had learned to call home.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve had only driven a few miles when he pulled over and put the truck in 'park'. "He wasn't thinking before he spoke," he said to himself. "He was just pissed, and so were you." He lay back in the seat and closed his eyes. "He takes care of you. He makes you feel good inside. He gets along with Mary Ann and fights with her like you used to. Of course he loves you. How could you even question that?" Steve opened his eyes and stared at his reflection in the mirror for a moment, before he took out his phone and called Chin. "Do I love Danny?"

_"Did he tell you that?"_

"Yes, and so did Catherine and Mary."

_"You do, Steve, and you have for the longest time."_ Chin paused. _"You would die for him without giving it a second thought."_

"And he loves me?"

_"Do I really have to answer that? I have a feeling you already know the answer yourself."_

There was silence on the line for a moment.

"Chin, are you there?"

_"Steve, what did you do?"_

"I walked out."

_"Then walk back in, before you screw up the best thing in your life."_ Chin hung up, knowing he had said enough.

"God, McGarrett, you are an asshole of the highest caliber." Steve put the car back in 'drive', made a u-turn and returned home. He heard Danny in the bedroom, walked in, and saw Danny's things in the suitcase. "What are you doing, Danny?"

Danny didn't look at him; he took some things out of a drawer and packed them. "I'll be out of here shortly, Steve."

Steve picked up a stack of clothes and stuck them back in. "You're not moving."

"You said I had to." Danny took his shirts out of the closet, turned and collided with Steve.

"When did I say that?" Steve took them from Danny's hands and hung them back up.

"You were right; it's your house." Danny turned back to the closet. "I'll have my name taken off the deed." 

"I don't want your name off and I don't want you to go." Steve blocked Danny's path. "Would you please look at me?"

Danny didn't answer and tried to walk around him, but Steve grabbed him and forced his face up. "Steve, just let me do this. If we end it now, maybe we can stay partners."

Steve noticed the reddened eyes. "Were you crying?"

"No." Danny pulled away from him. 

"I made you cry." Steve's heart dropped to his stomach.

"I don't cry," Danny insisted.

"Please don't tell me this is because I spilled coffee on your shirt." Steve didn't even know what he was saying; the words were just flowing. "It was a horrible shirt, Danno, and how I let you buy pukey green is beyond me." He rolled his eyes. "You have no taste in colors."

"It was forest green and it looked good," Danny retorted.

"It was **pukey** and the day you bought it, I should have forced you to buy the blue one." 

"The one that was sky blue, that wouldn't have matched any of my ties?"

"No, the dark blue one with the pinstripes; that would have matched the navy blue tie I got you for Christmas."

Danny couldn't help the slight laugh. "I still can't believe you bought me a...." He stared at Steve. "You remember?"

"Of course I remember, Danno, and - and...." Steve paused mid-sentence and he sat down on the bed. "I think I do." His eyes moved to the suitcase and a lone memory jumped out at him. "Danny, you said that you would never leave, that you'd stay here forever." He tilted his head up. "You promised me."

Danny realized he had, all those months ago. "I did, didn't I."

The past year was slowly coming back to Steve, though it was still a little spotty. "You said you never break your word." 

"I don't, but Steve, you don't remember us. It's not fair to you, or to me, to stay here now."

"Life's not always fair." Steve rested his forehead against Danny's, smiling at him.

"You don't even know when you **fell** in love with me." Danny chewed on his lower lip. "How can we pick things up when you...."

"The first day we met, in the garage." Once again the words fell from Steve's mouth without a thought. "Your eyes did me in - your baby blues and those fucking biceps. And when you clipped me in the jaw, I was a goner."

Danny's mouth dropped open in surprise. 

"I thought I was feeling respect for you because you didn't back down. It took me a while to figure it out." Steve paused, staring at Danny. "What's the matter?"

"You - you never told me."

"I'm sorry; I should have. And no, I don't remember us, not totally, but I don't need my damn memories to know that I love you." Steve moistened his lips. "I want to kiss you again, but I'm afraid to. I don't want you to run away."

"I won't run." Danny leaned forward. "It's okay."

Steve's kiss was so unlike the night before; it was soft and gentle and he kept his lips closed. "Thank you." He nodded to the suitcase. "Are you going to unpack and stay? You can sleep down here, I don't mind."

Danny put a few more things in the suitcase and zipped it up. "No."

Steve stared at his feet. "I understand, Danny, I really do, and when you decide to come back...."

"I'm sleeping upstairs, because this bed is killing my back." Danny hauled the suitcase off the bed. "Make yourself useful and take my stuff out of the closet."

"Aye-Aye, Danno!" Steve gave him a proper salute and a grin, racing to the closet and gathering clothing in his arms. He shot upstairs with his armload, and before Danny had even exited the room, Steve was back for more.

"Steve, slow down." Danny watched him pull more shirts out. "We're not on a schedule."

"I want you back where you belong, Danny."

"Fine." Danny gave up. "Why don't you take my suitcase up while you're at it?"

"Okay." Steve shifted the hangers into his left arm and picked up the suitcase with his right. "Are you coming up to unpack?"

"Let me just grab a few more things." Danny took his slacks out of the closet and took his time walking upstairs. He saw an empty suitcase on the bed - Steve had already taken everything out. "That was fast." He hung up his pants and turned to face Steve. "Okay, we've established when you fell in love with me, but I still don't know why. I think it had to be more than the eyes and the..." Danny glanced at his arms, not seeing anything special, "...biceps."

"I don't have a reason for loving you; I just do." Steve was hit with another rush of memories. "I told you that once, the first time you asked me why. That was the night we went through all your insecurities - your height, your body, your looks, etcetera." And there it was, all the memories in place, as if they had never been gone. "All I know is you're my Danno and I need you like I need to breathe." Steve grabbed Danny by the shirt and hauled him close. "I want to fuck you senseless."

"Steve, I won't let you, not until you remember us."

"I do, baby, I remember it all." He pushed Danny against the wall and slid his hands around Danny's waist, around to his back and under his shirt. "I'm going to kiss you again, this time properly, and you're going to beg me to fuck you."

"Are you sure they're all back, Steve?"

"How about I tie you to the bed like I did New Years Eve and spank your ass red?" Steve undid Danny's jeans. "Maybe I'll just drop to my knees and suck your cock until your brains are leaking out of your ears." 

Danny's head fell back and he moaned.

"God, I love it when you moan for me." Steve grabbed fistfuls of Danny's ass and groped him. "You are mine." His lips touched Danny's and he licked at them, tasting his lover, and the moment Danny opened his mouth he took possession of his property. 

Danny didn't remain passive, not at all. He grabbed Steve's hair and kissed back almost savagely, sucking on Steve's tongue, biting at his lips and grabbed at the hem of Steve's shirt, pulling it up. He was panting for air as they broke apart and yanked Steve's shirt over his head, allowing Steve to do the same to him. "Steve - Steve, wait a minute."

"What is it, Danno?" Steve left a trail of kisses along his neck. "Make it quick, whatever it is."

Danny held him back. "Why did you run into the street?"

"The store where you got that horrible green shirt was right there." Steve bit his shoulder. "I was going to buy you two more - in blue though." His lips found their way back to Danny's neck, sucking at one spot with teeth and tongue. "I should have marked you a long time ago." Steve was kissing Danny everywhere he could reach - his mouth, his face, his ears, his neck - and reveling in the fact that he was making a physical wreck out of Danny.

"Bed...bed now," Danny murmured. 

"Not yet." Steve dropped to his knees and took Danny's jeans down. He nuzzled Danny's brief-clad crotch with his cheek, before mouthing the swollen cock and sucking it through the fabric. Stealing a glance up he met Danny's widened eyes and smiled, easing the underwear down - with his teeth. Danny's cock was hard and already leaking and Steve took it in his palm. His tongue darted out and hit the slit dead-center, and Danny's body jerked forward. He suckled on the head, licked down the length and bent his head to suck on each ball. Steve laved the underside and returned to the head, teasing until Danny was mumbling incoherently. "What was that, Danny?"

Danny reached down and grabbed Steve's hair, but Steve removed his hands, holding them against the wall.

Steve sucked down one inch and returned to the tip. Two inches and then he brought Danny's hand to his mouth and sucked on his thumb. Back to Danny's cock, taking it halfway, grazing his teeth along the length as he brought his head up. He pressed Danny's hands against the wall, his way of telling Danny to keep them there. Steve's fingertips were gentle and stroked their way up Danny's chest and he twisted both nipples at the same time he took Danny deep into his throat. His lips moved up the length just enough so he could jerk Danny off at the same time. 

"Steve, please...." Danny's voice was breaking.

Steve didn't let up, but he did motion Danny to raise his legs so his pants and briefs could be removed. He turned Danny around and attacked his ass with his mouth. First there were little nips to the muscled flesh, then full-on bites and then his hands were spreading Danny. One kiss to the center, followed by his tongue dipping inside and his nails leaving red marks in the skin. 

Danny was losing it; rimming was not something Steve did often, but as with everything else Steve did in the bedroom, he blew Danny's mind into tiny bits.

Steve heard, rather than saw, Danny's nails scratching the wall. One last swipe with his tongue and he stood, and turned Danny so they were facing. "Ready to be fucked?" He didn't wait for an answer and pulled Danny to the bed. Steve bent Danny over it, reaching into the nightstand for the lube. His cock was ready to burst, but he wanted to draw this out just a couple of minutes longer. He flipped the cap and squeezed the gel onto his fingers. "Gonna open you slow, make you beg for it." One finger slid in, teasing, waiting for Danny to start talking - he didn't have to wait long.

"More, damnit!"

"That sounded like an order, Danno." Steve removed his finger and flicked it against the hole. "I'm not taking orders now." He eased two inside, purposely moving at a snail's pace. "You ready to beg?"

"Hell no."

"Okay." Steve pulled his fingers free. "Then you're going to wait." He pushed Danny forward, across the bed and flipped him onto his back. "And I'm going to enjoy myself some more." He flattened himself over Danny and held his hands tight, feasting on his neck again. More bites, this time across to the right shoulder, back across his Adam's apple to the left. 

"Fuck," Danny muttered.

"We'll get there, baby, I promise." Steve bit at Danny's nipples, chewed at them until they were raw and Danny was writhing under him. "Patience is a virtue, Danny."

"I'm out of patience you cocktease!" Danny had enough. "Get with the fucking now!"

"Why, Danno, what a foul mouth you have." But in truth Steve was at his own breaking point. He slicked his cock, wiped his hand on the sheet and pushed Danny's knees back. He saw Danny wince and grew concerned. "Knee okay?"

"It will be."

Steve watched his teeth grinding and lifted the leg over his shoulder. "Better?" 

"Yeah, much." Danny reached up and palmed Steve's cheek. "I love you."

"Why?" Steve teased.

"Because."

"I like that reason." Steve jerked himself a few times and slipped his cock inside, prolonging things by inching in; the sight of Danny's hole stretching for him never ceased to amaze him. Danny was longer, but Steve was thicker.

"I swear, McGarrett, if you're comparing dick-sizes again - " Danny moaned as Steve slid all the way in.

"Beautiful, Danny, always so beautiful." Steve undulated his hips, needing to hit that one spot....

"OH GOD YES!"

Steve had a sixth sense about that, and the first time he hit it, he didn't miss his target again. 

A hard thrust and Danny's breaths deepened and his hand wrapped around his cock.

"That's it; bring yourself off while I'm inside you." Steve leaned forward, which drove his cock deeper still. 

"Need more - more...."

Steve pushed one finger in beside his cock. "I need to buy a dildo to shove in there at the same time I do." He managed to get a second finger in. "Is it enough, Danny?" Danny's ass was contracting and Steve could tell he was opening himself further. "Fucking slut is what you are." Steve pulled Danny's cheeks further apart and forced a third finger inside, which wasn't easy. "A whore for my cock - for me." 

"Let me - please let me...."

"You need my permission, Danny?" Steve grunted and made sure to hit Danny's prostate one last time. "Go for it, baby; let me watch you cream for me."

Danny didn't need to be told twice. Two more tugs and he was shooting all over them, moaning Steve's name like a mantra.

Steve wasn't done yet; when he topped, he always liked to wait until Danny was finished and staring at him, his eyes vacuous, his mouth opening but no words forthcoming. He didn't come until he was sure he had fucked Danny into complete and total stupidity. Like now. Steve could feel the vein in his neck throbbing, his vision was blurring, and all the blood rushed to his cock - along with all his remaining grey matter. He let loose with a cry of "DANNY!" but he still didn't stop, not until his balls were empty and his come was dripping from Danny's hole. It took him a moment to catch his breath and to get his bearings. "Jesus fucking Christ, you are definitely going to be the death of me one day."

"Yeah," Danny gasped out, "likewise."

It took a few minutes for Steve to focus and he slid out, leaning up for a kiss. 

Danny turned his head. "I would suggest you brush your teeth before you kiss me." When Steve moved forward, Danny pushed him away. "I still don't know how you do that."

"Rimming, Danno?" Steve shrugged. "I like it."

"Yeah, well don't expect me to return **that** favor any time in the near future."

"Since I know you are in no condition to move, I'll go get a washcloth." Steve backed off the bed, nearly falling off of it, and moved on shaky legs to the bathroom. He washed up, and yes, brushed his teeth before returning. He cleaned Danny up and stole a few chaste kisses before stretching out Danny's leg and showing him the ointment for his knee. "Danny, the morning of the accident, when you went down on me in the park - that must have been painful for your knee." He massaged it, feeling the tightness abate. 

"But you liked it," Danny pointed out. "I wanted to...."

"It doesn't please me if I cause you any pain." Steve took the ace bandage and wrapped his knee. "And chasing Mary - how did you do that?"

"Running doesn't hurt it as much." He smiled as Steve took a pillow and placed it under his leg. "Thank you."

"Wait'll you get my bill."

"You can take it out in trade."

"I intend to, Danno." Steve sat beside him. "How about I make you lunch?"

"Macaroni and cheese?"

"Only if you don't open your mouth while you're chewing."

"I will be civilized for a change."

"That's all I ask." Steve went downstairs, and when he returned 15 minutes later, Danny was asleep. "I guess you didn't get too much rest last night." He shifted beside him and took Danny into his arms, turning on the TV. 

Danny muttered in his sleep.

Steve didn't have a clue as to what he said, but he whispered, "I know and I love you too."

**~~~~~~~~**

Chin and Kono came by that afternoon with some files and Kono grinned as she placed some requisition forms in front of Steve.

"I guess you don't remember, but you agreed to a pair of Ferragamo shoes and a Gucci bag for an undercover assignment that's coming up."

Steve glanced at Danny, but the two men kept their faces neutral. "I did?" He looked the form over. 

"You certainly did," she smiled innocently. "And you also said that Chin could get the iPad Series 2."

Chin pointed to another form. "You also felt that an Xbox in the office would be good for those times when we're slow, as well as refrigerators for our offices."

"And every Wednesday," Kono added, "we end the day at 11 so I, er, we, can take a drive and catch the waves at Waimea."

"Okay." Steve nodded. "And maybe you should also give me the form for your new car." He gave her a mischievous smile. "I think you'd look swell behind the wheel of a Ferrari or, wait, a Lamborghini." He turned to Chin. "Why just an Xbox? How about a Wii and a PS3 while you're at it; maybe a few arcade games. I think a Pac-Man machine would be totally awesome in the war room. Don't you, Danno?"

"You'll be happy to know," Danny fought a loud laugh, "that he has his memory back."

Kono gathered the forms. "Chin! We brought the wrong forms!"

"I think you're right, cuz," Chin nodded. 

Steve took the forms back. "I think the shoes and the handbag will go nicely for whatever assignment we have next." He signed off on them. "What's an iPad and do I want one?" 

"You live on another planet, don't you?" Danny asked. It wasn't teasing - the SEAL may have known about every weapon known to man, and then some, but new technology and Steve just didn't get along. "And no, you don't want one. You're more technologically challenged than I am. Remember what you did to that **expensive** and top-of-the-line TomTom when you input the wrong information and it gave you wrong directions and you got lost on Maui?"

"You mean ripping it off the dash and tossing it in the Pacific?" Steve thought about it. "Okay, no iPad for me."

"A Nook would be good for you," Chin said.

"Yeah, that would be perfect," Danny agreed and scribbled it on the form.

"What's a Nook?"

"You'll like it," Danny happily nodded. "Trust me."

Steve shrugged and put his signature on that form also. "Now, about the games...."

"I think a Pac-Man or Ms. Pac-Man, would be perfect for, uh, all of us." Danny pointed at Steve behind his back. "Right, guys?"

"Right, perfect," Kono nodded.

"Maybe Space Invaders also," Chin wrote it on the form and watched Steve sign that one also.

"Back to work tomorrow, boss?" Kono asked.

"I'll be there along with my faithful sidekick," he smirked at Danny, "Droopalong."

"Maybe we can requisition him a sense of humor," Danny said rather dryly.

Steve glanced at the clock. "How about we pick Grace up early and go to lunch?"

"You buying?" The other three asked.

"Can I assume that saying I forgot where my wallet is isn't going to fly today?"

"Not this time," Danny said.

"Then lunch is on me."

**~~~~~~~~**

"I don't like that kid." Danny was glaring at Frankie, who was surfing a wave with a laughing Grace on his board. "His brother yes - him, no."

"Relax, Danny," Steve said calmly, "he's a good kid, and Grace does have a crush on him and - " He quickly shut up.

"I know Grace has a crush on him, I'm not stupid or blind, and I know you knew, but the thought of her marrying him...."

"Marrying?" Steve stared at him. "Danno, she's only nine."

"My sister Leslie, she met Leon when she was 10 and he was 16; 9 years later she married him." Danny sighed. "It could be worse, I suppose."

"Yeah," Steve laughed a little, but it was clearly a nervous chuckle, "I suppose it could be."

"What aren't you telling me about them?"

"Nothing." Steve got to his feet. "Shave ice, Danno? I'll buy you two."

"Steve, I would suggest you finish your thought out loud."

"Their mother's an Oxford graduate and an English professor at UH - with tenure."

"I know that, I've met her." Danny narrowed his eyes. "What about their father?"

"You can't put the sins of the father on the sons," Steve pointed out. 

"Steven, you will tell me who their father is." It was a warning now and when Steve didn't answer immediately, Danny blurted out, "Who's their father? Wo Fat?!"

"NO!" Steve shouted. "If that were the case I'd have arrested them for...something by now, and I wouldn't let them anywhere near Grace."

"Steve," Danny whined, "you need to tell me and you need to do it NOW!"

"Okay." Steve took a few steps backwards. "Their father is - is - " he swallowed hard, "Derek Marcum."

"THE BOOKIE?!"

"They're both straight-A students and have never been in trouble," Steve added quickly. "They're good kids and despite what you said, you like them also."

Danny glanced toward the water and saw Grace digging in the sand with the brothers, obviously building a sandcastle. She waved to him, and so did the boys, and the three returned to their digging. "Yeah, it could most definitely be worse." He smiled and waved back. "Most definitely."

"How about we forget about the shave ice and go back to the house for a little while?" Steve asked, licking his upper lip and leering at Danny. "Don't worry; Grace will be safe - the boys will keep an eye on her."

"I think that's one of your better ideas," Danny agreed, taking Steve's hand in his. "And I'll even let you bottom."

"Oh, Danno, I just love a man with a plan."

**FIN**


End file.
